The 37th Hunger Games: Seeds for Rebellion
by TheHarryPotterPerson
Summary: CLOSED. Thirty-six have happened before it, but no Hunger Games has ever surpassed the excitement, surprise, and drama that the thirty-seventh brought. No one, not even the Capitol, saw what was to come in these momentous Games.
1. District One Reapings

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**District One Reapings**

~~~Killer's POV~~~

Today was Reaping Day, and boy was I ready to kick ass. My life couldn't get any better. Mutilating kids on live TV? Piece of cake. It's not like I don't do that now, right?

Once I awoke, I trudged over to my closet, full of blacks, grays, and reds. I jammed on my skull rings, threw on my leather jacket, and stepped into my ripped denim skinny jeans. Personally, I didn't like skinny jeans (they were really uncomfortable, especially in the nether regions), but the ladies liked them, so why not? I decided it was worth it long ago.

My dresser was slick the overuse of hair gel and hair dye. The variety of dyes I had on my rack, ranging from blood red to pitch black, gave me a difficult choice every morning. Today, I went with the blood red end of the spectrum, and applied it to my hair. After waiting thirty minutes for it to dry, I dabbed red dye on the area where my eyebrows once were. There were now tattoos of daggers there, so I always made it look like they were stained with blood. This mixed with my full-facial tattoo of a skull, completed my appearance as a corpse. The full effect was garish, but I liked it, and so did the inhabitants of Districts One, Two, Four, and the Capitol.

Breakfast was set downstairs. My neighbor (she cleaned and cooked to the point that she was practically family), Leema, scurried around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she had made making breakfast.

I sleepily sidled into my chair and smothered my golden pancakes with warm maple syrup and light, creamy butter. I took a bite and stared absently at the newspaper laid out next to my plate. There was nothing new to report; typical. I yawned and I looked up at Leema, the singular human in District One I had never yelled at.

"Leema, these pancakes are delicious," I said as I absent-mindedly watched a pair of squirrels frolic in the backyard.

She opened a cabinet door, bringing out the spray bottle of disinfectant with a soft smile. "Thanks, Killer. I don't mean to brag, but I'm proud of them myself. Don't tell anyone," she said jokingly, pulling a finger to her lips, "but I splurged the other day and brought the super expensive sugar."

Such light-hearted small talk continued until every last bite had been eaten eagerly by me. Leema sat down finally, and the serious conversation began.

"Is today the day?" she asked.

"Yes it is, Leema," I said quietly. I looked towards the picture on the wall by the garage door. It was the most recent family picture we had taken before… Well, to put a long story short, they snuffed it when I was nine. It was a time when I was happy, a time before the world of the Goth took me over. I hated them, but I missed those days. I hate to admit that.

"Go and make them proud-and me for that matter." Leema said. She reached forward and gently cupped my big and beefy hands with her small, frail ones.

We sat there like that for a long time.

~~~Midnight's POV~~~

Reaping Day. The day triumphs, glory, and an eternal status as a celebrity began. The day the Hunger Games began. The day I started down my road to victory. Thirty-six like me had travelled down this road before-I was ready to be the thirty-seventh.

I, Midnight Drakon, was ready. I was sixteen now. I had had an ample amount of time training; nothing stood in my way.

My soft feather mattress welcomed me to stay in bed until my dying days, but I grudgingly got up. The silk nightgown I wore every night slipped off of my slender frame easily, and within moments I stood in a flowing blue dress, complete with stunning blue diamond earrings and a strap up pair of stilettos that finished the look off completely. I was aiming for a girly-girl approach, but I was ready to kill anyone at any moment. Mostly, I wanted to impress that Killer Catastrophe.

Yes, I was in love with that Gothic child. He bullied. He fought. He had a new girlfriend every week. He had a… Strong vocabulary. But I truly believe that beneath those hideous facial tattoos was somebody special, even if he was a year younger than I was.

I sat primly at my make up dresser and applied it with the most precision possible. An hour later, I opened my double doors and strode down the marble hallway, past the multitude of rooms, down four flights of stairs and emerged in our splendor of a kitchen as grandly as possible. My father, Brawl Drakon, sat at the kitchen table assessing the morning news. My mother, View Drakon, lay in the adjoining room, our sitting room, lying on our chintz armchair, her masseuse rubbing her naked back with a firm expertise. The moans of pleasure were typical.

"Good morning, Daddy. Have you received the post yet?" I asked sweetly. That wasn't exactly necessary, but he looked up nonetheless.

"My, does my daughter not look fine this morning? And no, Brock has not arrived home yet. After all, it is a rather large box of purses you're expecting Midnight."

As if on cue, Brock, my sandy-haired older brother, entered the palace I called home. In his hands was a four foot tall box. He was obviously struggling with it.

"Come on my boy, you were a Victor, weren't you?" My dad boomed. "Show a bit of strength. Here's the payment for her purse purchases, by the way," and he produced a crisp ten thousand dollar bill.

Brock silently took the money, pocketed it, and stomped upstairs to my floor.

"Thank you for buying me all of those purses, Daddy. I'm going upstairs to pick one out to go with my dress." I said, and followed my twenty-one year old brother towards my room.

As soon as he deposited the boxes at the foot of my bed, I turned on him. "And what on this planet could have made you so late? The Reapings are in two and a half hours; I only have an hour to put my bags away now!" And with that, I slapped him across his face with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Well, it took four mail carriers to put that box in the bed of my trunk, bitch. It's a miracle I didn't pass out trying to lug that thing up here. You're welcome, by the way." Brock said fumingly.

I ignored him and tore open the box. Fortunately, my ideal handbag was on the top. I unwrapped it from the mass of bubble wrap and showed it to Brock. I produced a second from my bed-side table. Planning what you wear to a Games is an enormous affair.

"So, which one goes better with the dress; the new alligator handbag, or the fuzzy purse? I couldn't decide." I asked, looking fondly at my two contenders.

Brock rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly Mid, I don't care. The alligator doesn't look like it came straight from the fields, though."

"Yes, it works well," I said, biting my finger. "I hate to agree with you, but I am going with the alligator skinned one."

"Great, Midnight. Can I go now?" Brock asked eagerly.

"You may leave, but you must look presentable at the Reapings. Mother does not want an ugly Victor, does she?"

But Brock had already left.

~~~Killer's POV~~~

I had a couple hours to burn, so I met up with my gang. All of them looked immaculate.

"Why the hell do you look like a freakin' peach pie?" I asked, pushing one boy down, getting mud over his khakis.

One boy, Drent Samson, stepped forward with combed hair, a tux, and very expensive shoes. "Because Killer, it's Reaping Day. We must look presentable, not like we just got off of the streets." He said, looking disdainfully at my outfits.

"Well, are you a fag now or something? Drent, seriously, if you're not going to dress up like somebody else, you might as well not come at all." I said, approaching him.

Drent held his ground, being two years older than I was, but not much taller. "No, we just wanted to make an impression on Panem should we get picked."

I yawned, staring at my black painted nails. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, do you? I'm Volunteering."

Nobody seemed surprised by that.

"Well, let's go." I said, shooing the group on.

We meandered through the streets, throwing curses at tiny girls, flicking off little girls, and picking up chicks along the way. By the time of the Reapings, I had a group of about twelve at my side, swooning over every word I said. God, I had them, hook line and sinker.

~~~Midnight's POV~~~

The family walked over to the awaiting limo in our best outfits we owned. We bid our nine story palace farewell, my farewell slightly longer, as I wouldn't be doing it for another few weeks.

My mother won the 11th Hunger Games when she was eighteen, and once she moved into her house in the Victor's Village, she sold it, earning the largest sum of money anyone had ever earned. She then continued on to marry my dad, one of her high school classmates, who had by then become a billionaire banker. Their next step was having children, so they settled on four. Each one was to become a successful Victor, creating even more revenue for the family. Brock won his, nearly doubling the monthly income.

But their second child, Spike Drakon, had yet to Volunteer or be Reaped. And this was his last year that he was eligible to Volunteer, the wimp. He said he would this year, but he won't once he sees me on the stage.

In fact, that was exactly what he came to talk to me about. I was lounging in the hot tub when Spike came over from his ping-pong match with Brock.

"Hey, Midnight, I should Volunteer shouldn't I?" he asked.

I sipped at my pineapple juice. "Of course you should. I mean it's taken you five years to realize that Mother's miserable." I decided to encourage him on his pitiful venture.

He puffed up his chest at this. "Yes, I'm ready."

The fourth member of the Drakon children, True Drakon, came over. "What are you two losers talking about?"

I stared at her with my specialty eye daggers. Nothing that concerns _children._ I can tell you that much, you twat." The poor girl thought being vile around her siblings brought her some sort of maturity. She was so insolent sometimes.

"I'm not a child. I'm twelve." She struck back. At that moment, Father walked over. "And what are my four wonderful children talking about today?"

True batted an eyelash and said in a little high pitched voice, "Nothing, Daddy. We are just encouraging Spike on his way to victory."

"Well, we'll be arriving shortly. Midnight, I think you may need to dry off. We are almost there."

"Of course, Daddy." I said, and unbuckled my seatbelt and emerged out of the water in my bikini.

Father walked away happily. In the background, I saw True slip me the middle finger.

I walked off into the restroom to get changed and to touch up my makeup. By the time I had finished that, I looked out the window and saw we were at the Square. We had made quite the entrance. I saw Drent with his gang, including Killer, and rolled down the window to yell, "Yoo-hoo! Drent! We're here!"

~~~Killer's POV~~~

That bitch Midnight was here. And she took away one of my gang members. God, I hated that girl. Fortunately, I used that to my advantage, and we used Drent to communicate back and forth. We made happy small talk, but love was in every word that Drent reciprocated.

Drent wandered off, and I looked back at my posse. Ten girls were left, but I felt the need to extend the short friendship. "All right, ladies, we need to go to our designated sections. Here's my number if you ever need to call a Victor when I get back." I held out slips of paper with my numbers on them.

But one girl, Shimmer, refused to give up. "Oh, Killer, do show us your abs, just one more time? Pleeeeeeasee?" She asked, her words overflowing with gushiness.

I smiled. "Oh, OK, but only once more." And with that, I unzipped my leather jacket and flashed them my perfectly toned and muscled body. All of them screamed and began caressing my body. With a quick movement, I was zipped up again, and ten future girlfriends walked to the eighteen year old section. That was utter sexiness right there.

Finally our escort emerged on the stage. The anthem played, all of that jazz. Finally, she said "Ladies first!" And reached into the glass ball and withdrew a name.

~~~Midnight's POV~~~

I readied myself for this moment. The escort called out "Shimmer Valencia!" but the dark haired girl in the back I saw with Killer couldn't step forward before another girl in the thirteen year old section called "I Volunteer!" and stepped forward. I couldn't believe my eyes.

True Drakon, my twelve year old lump of a sister had almost thrown her life away. I considered for a second letting her continue in the Games, but I decided to Volunteer. I said the same word not long after.

The hubbub of the crowd was immediate. Two Volunteers? That was good for the media. In the back, I saw my mother's eyes wet with admiration.

The escort, a peppy man with orange hair had to tap the microphone to get everyone's full attention. "Alright, why don't you step forward, Ms.…"

As I walked forward, I saw True's face full of hatred. I mouthed the words _I just saved your life_ to her as I passed.

"My name is Midnight Drakon," I said. "I'm ready to win this Hunger Games."

~~~Killer's POV~~~

_HER? _What chance did she have in this thing? The stupid girl.

The boy's name was called. "Drent Samson." Our escort said.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I said as loudly as possible. I walked up to the stage. "My name's Killer Catastrophe."

The escort looked around. "Any volunteers? Well that settles it. Midnight Drakon and Killer Catastrophe are District One's tributes!"

The crowd erupted as we were led down an alley into a lavishly furnished room. I sat down on the sofa and my posse attacked me with hugs. I managed to calm them down, though. I could get used to this.

~~~Midnight's POV~~~

This sucked. I had to kill Killer? That will hurt me; it must be done though.

My family, except for True and Brock, hugged me and genially. Spike told me that he decided not to volunteer when I did. He said he's endure mother, and gave me a wink.

I wrestled with my gold bracelets I considered what I had just done.


	2. District Two Reapings

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**District Two Reapings**

**A/N-I am really sorry guys, but I couldn't write this past week because of a major project. And then when I finished it, a thunderstorm knocked out my internet and cable. On the bright side, it gave me hours to write, so updates on this story will be frequent.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

~~~~~Grim's POV~~~~~

I could feel it in me. Today was the day. It had to be the day, at least, since this was my last viable Hunger Games.

The pressure put on me by my father was too much, I decided last night. My mom had been a Victor, but since she died giving birth to me, I have never heard the end of my father telling me to volunteer. He just wants to fill the empty spot she left.

Whatever. I know I can win, so I don't know why I'm worrying, but nonetheless I felt a gnawing hole in the pit of my stomach. I worry that if that hole doesn't get patched, it could overtake me.

I walk into my marble bathroom and turn on the perfect mixture of suds, bath water, and temperature and wait for it to fill up. Oh the amenities my mother gave us. I'm not complaining. Living in the overcrowded Victor's Village without a Victor in the house has become quite a luxury.

The bath is finally full, and I disrobe and jump in a tub the size of a king bed. The smooth, silky water helps pale my skin even more and while I begin scrubbing down, the machine's voice interrupts my train of thought.

_Teeth sharpening today, Grim? _it asked.

"Yes, yes of course! It's he Reaping Day after all." I say angrily. The thirty-seven year old system has its flaws.

In the hour that follows, I get my teeth sharpened, brush my black hair for once, and apply my eyeliner. I leave the bathroom, only to find that our maid, Sunshine, hasn't laid out my clothes yet. Damn it.

"SUNSHINE!" I roared. My feeling of happiness having abandoned me, I ran down the stairs two at a time until I reach the kitchen, not realizing that I am only wearing a towel.

My father, Kraken, is sitting at the table, sipping his coffee contentedly. "Ah, Grim, I see you are going for the…. Natural look, I presume." He said, smirking.

I turn on him. "No, I didn't! That flake Sunshine didn't leave my clothes out. Where's a maid when you need her?"

"Probably out tending the garden. Since you're so needing of clothes, why don't you go upstairs and get your own?" He said. "But God boy, those abs are coming along nicely. It's a pity that you didn't work hard enough at it like I told you to. Strength is vital in there, you know. At least the biceps are complete." He grabbed my arm and squeezed it. No compression, just solid muscle.

I released a pent up roar that shook the glass panes. "Must everything be about these God damn Games?" I stormed upstairs in a huff, not realizing that as I ascended the steps, my towel slipped off. At the top, I nearly collided with Sunshine, who smirked at my guise.

"Nice Reaping clothes… I can see it now; The Boy Who Volunteered Naked."

This tipped me over the edge, and I exploded. "Do you think that this is funny? You didn't freaking put my clothes out while I was taking my bath. None of this is my fault!" I promptly punched her in the face and walked down the hall to, for the first time in my life, look through clothes in my closet.

~~~~~December's POV~~~~~

The notched arrow fit perfectly with the taut string. A simple pull of it, and the skinny bullet shot threw the air with a _twang!_ That echoed around the rolling hills around District Two. A perfect bull's eye. No surprise. Two more just like mine followed and lodged in the central point on the target.

"Excellent, excellent! Now onto daggers!" my father, Ross, exclaimed. His dreams of having Victor children were coming true.

Daggers and throwing knives were the only thing I could truly prove my worth with. A blade never missed its mark when it flew from my hands. Hailene and Triston, my twin brother and sister, could never get the proper flick the daggers needed to be thrown right every time.

A whistle blew as my mother, Fresh Leighton, emerged from the house in her dazzling outfit of emerald green. A simple clip held up her hair to the side. "Ross, Hailene, Triston; inside, now." She snapped her fingers, leading the trio into the Victor's Village house. Unable to argue, they followed her orders. "December, I need to talk to you."

Inwardly, I sighed. A private meeting with my mother is not a good sign. "What is it mom?"

"Well, as you know, today is your day to Volunteer. I just wanted to tell you to uphold the Leighton family legacy. Hailene, being the eldest girl, is safe from volunteering, but you my dear, can easily demolish the competition. Your aim is amazing, although I would rather have improved your imperfections."

And that was it. I was being sent off to a possible death sentence, and I got no _I love yous_ or _best of lucks_. Instead, I was told to go off and do as good as she did in the competition. I absolutely hated that woman.

~~~~~Grim's POV~~~~~

_Hmm, interesting. I never knew I had these clothes… Father never told me... Then again, Sunshine probably never laid these clothes out because she was jealous. That must be it _I thought. It seemed odd going through a closet I had never even opened. Some clothes in here were shirts I hadn't worn since eighth grade, and even more I had never seen before in my life. I did enjoy going through my closet, though. I enjoyed the freedom of choosing what I wore, even though I can't complain about what Sunshine chose for me. After a fifteen minute search, involving getting lost in it (those damn suits), I finally decided on a black button up shirt, and black skinny jeans with red tennis shoes. Classy, but not to the point that I was thought of as a peach.

Father agreed with the choice as well.

"You look nice. I think you should choose your wardrobe more often." He winked.

With that, we walked to the limo and drove out to the Town Center.

~~~~~December's POV~~~~~

Our limo pulled up to the house, and we drove to the Town Center. I settled in my spot the sixteen year old section, and my best friend Ivory walked up.

"Hey Ivory." I said tiredly.

"You sound tired." She said as jovially as ever.

"I'm tired, but not sleepy. I'm tired of my mother trying to boss everybody around. I just want to show her who's who, you know?"

"I guess so... Oh, here's Magnificent with the Reapings. You want to Volunteer?"

"Yes, and if I didn't, my mother would volunteer me anyway." I said.

Magnificent Mayweather, our escort, began reading all the crap that nobody listens to. Finally, she walked over to the Girls' ball, and picked out a name.

"Ivory Westron." She said. Ivory squeezed my hand.

I stepped forward. "I Volunteer."

"Any volunteers?" Magnificent asked. The sound of a pin hitting the sidewalk followed, and she walked over to the boys' ball.

~~~~~Grim's POV~~~~~

My time had come. Magnificent pulled a name out and I said I volunteered. Nobody came forward, so December and I shook hands and walked to the room we were led to. December was quickly overrun with her family, but I sat in an armchair in the corner while I waited for the inevitable arrival of my father. He took awhile, but that was normal of past Victors, who had to talk to the cameras for some time before they could leave.

"Alright, Grim, I need you to continue the Beelzebub legacy. You kill anything you see, promise me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I do."

He smiled at me. "Good. The hours we've spent in the forest should have prepared you. You die, I'll haunt you in Hell, got that?"

I exploded then and there. He hung on me like static cling. "I get it! Don't die just so I can continue a god damn "legacy" you and mom made up. I can do it, even with out you, got that?"

He scowled at me and walked away, muttering obscenities directed towards me under his breath. I didn't really care if I had hurt is feelings.

I slipped my rings, my tokens, off and on to the table next to me, running my fingers through the growing stubble on my chin.

~~~~~December's POV~~~~~

Huh. I guess Grim had parent troubles, too. Hop on board, buddy.

"December, I hope you do well." Triston said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my brother. I could tell he was worried about me, but he was also panicking now the knew what he would be up against next year. "Oh… Thank you Triston."

I looked at the family I would be leaving. Ross, my braggart father. Fresh, my snobbish mother. Dramon, my rude elder brother. Hailene, my social sister. And Triston, my nicer brother. I began to wonder if leaving was the best thing to do when the train whistle sounded. I bade my farewells as I grabbed my only connection to them, my gold bracelet with all of their initials on it.


	3. District Three Reapings

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**District Three Reapings**

**A/N-Thais Yates, I realized two things today. One, I had accepted three of your tributes. The other, Aerwyna only fits in D4. So I think if it's OK with you, that I'll put her in my next SYOT, whenever that may be. It is for that reason: Silverstone007, I put your character's friend Kat in her place (because I don't really think that they would allow a male to volunteer for a female). So if you could send in a quick summary of her (likes, dislikes, weapons, strengths, weaknesses, personality, family, history, etc; basically all of the fighting aspects of her) that would be fantastic!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

~~~~~Nathan's POV~~~~~

My name is Nathan Morgan and I am on fire.

The electrical outlets that the factory I worked for made had a tendency to blow up if you accidently twiddled with the wrong thing, and I was one of the few idiots who did that. My hair and the entire right side of my shirt were both lost in such a fiery inferno. Alarms were blaring everywhere and a multitude of people, including my best friend Kat, were rushing over to put it out.

"Nat, you dolt!" Kat was screaming.

But eventually it all settled down and the factory was quiet for once; however it didn't last long as the release bells rang out. That was fortunate because I needed to nurse the wounds I had inflicted on myself. I headed towards the factory doors, but an arm stopped me in my tracks. Kat stood there looking stern.

"Nathan Jansen Morgan, do you honestly expect me to let you go home and try to fix those burns by yourself? You can't heal worth a crap." She said with all the care of a piranha. "Besides, your arm looks like a log of charcoal."

I gulped as I stared at the burn I had achieved on my arm. It stretched from my shoulder to my elbow. There was no way I would be able to heal that by myself.

"C'mon clumsy." Kat said, smirking a little bit. We exited the hubbub of the factory and walked outside. My neighborhood was eight blocks away. We walked to my house in silence. We ascended the stairs and walked inside after I put the key in and unlocked it. Kat laid me on the sofa.

"Thanks Kat." I groaned as I settled into our worn sofa. Kat scurried away to the well-known medicine cabinet.

"You know Nathan… We're eighteen now. We've taken a bit of tesserae, and I'm starting to think that our time has come." Kat said, standing on her toes to reach for the ointment basket. She said this with the air of someone reporting the weather.

I looked at her sharply. "Kat, don't think about that. We've survived seven years; I don't think a few extra tickets will change anything."

She settled herself at the edge of the sofa, brushing a loose piece of brown hair out of her eyes. "I just have this feeling looming over me and it won't go away. Oh, I do hope we don't get chosen… It brings back too many painful memories of Derek."

I cringed and looked at the blank TV screen. Derek was the missing angle to our triangle, the super glue of the bunch. But then, on that horrible day almost two years ago exactly, he was chosen. I volunteered, naturally, but Derek volunteered before I could finish. I vividly remember the bright, velvet waiting room, the tearful conversations, the sorrow filled goodbyes. Kat and I watched the Hunger Games every day that year. It was the longest Games in history; three weeks and five days of grueling agony, waiting to see if our friend would ever return. On the dawn of the sixth day of the third week, the third-to-last Tribute was killed, leaving Derek and a Career. The fight was awful, but the Career knew of Derek's weak point (the water) somehow, and they made it to the ocean… It all ended there.

But Kat and I are still here, finishing our first year with a job in the factories, dreading the one forbidding day, the Reapings. She was right, though. A factory's pay isn't great, and both of us have had to take tesserae every year, bringing my total up to twenty-eight, and hers to forty-two tomorrow. The odds were _not_ in our favor.

With a startling jolt, I was brought back to reality once Kat began lathering my arm in the creamy stuff. It stung a little, and the work was slow, but fifteen minutes later, I had an arm covered in ointment and bandaged to the fullest.

"Now Nat, your shirt was on fire, so your chest could have been burnt as well. I'm going to tenderly check it." Kat reached over me and began unbuttoning my blue button up, and what we saw was not pretty. The entire right side of my body was swollen red, and it was extremely tender to the touch. Kat made easy work of it though and like my arm, my entire body was covered in bandages, too.

Kat looked at me, satisfied with her work. But then she became nervous, and twiddled with her thumbs. "Nat… Whatever happens tomorrow… I want you to know that I love you." And very quietly, she leaned in and kissed me.

I hate to admit it, but I have never been kissed. The girl for me just never came along. Kat was different, though. She always had a boyfriend, and god knows how many times her lips have touched another guy's.

But this kiss was, oddly enough, as perfect as they came. Even though she had been my best friend since diapers, it felt completely natural. It didn't last _that _long, just enough for her to pour out her feelings for me. Although I had never thought about her like that, I did the same.

Before I knew it, my first kiss had shut the door behind me, and not five seconds later, my dad shuffled in.

"Oh, Nat, you're home. What's with all of the bandages?" He asked quizzically.

I looked down at my unbuttoned shirt and completely bandaged arm and torso, as if just realizing that they were there. "Something kind of happened at the factory, and, well, an outlet blew up and I caught on fire. Kat walked me home, and fixed me up and-" I stopped short at that part. Tonight wasn't the night to be bragging about my new girlfriend, although the look of pure giddiness on my face probably gave me away.

"And what?" he asked.

Thinking of something quickly, I said "She made me dinner." That was close.

"Huh. OK." He walked very much like a caveman back to his room.

I breathed lightly, thinking about the next day as I let sleep swallow me whole.

~~~~~Kat's POV~~~~~

I have never thought of a reason for why I kissed him. I don't think he ever thought why he kissed me back, either. It was well known around school that I had a crush on my best friend, except for Nat that is. He never realized the full implications as I would move a little closer to him in the movies, walk a little lighter when I saw him. But tonight he realized it-full on the face.

The streets were empty, but then again there was not a lot of mileage to cover between the four blocks that separated our houses. I slinked into the back door of my house, went to my room, and crawled into bed.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I awoke and stretched out my arms as I crawled out of the luxury that was my bed. The clock said 7:00; a late rising for the Barretts. Today, I was going to stun that Nathan Morgan. I was going to look amazing.

First up was the shower. The bathroom I shared with my two brothers welcomed me and not much later I emerged from the steamy bliss that was a shower. A quick blow dry and my hair wasn't wet. I rummaged through my closet, looking for just the right clothes. I settled on a red tube top with a silver heart necklace with pictures of me, Nat, and Derek. Simple blue jeans followed. I worked in my curlers, and by 8:00, my hair was bouncy and loose.

I walked downstairs to find my mom and dad having a jovial chat.

"How can you two have such a cheerful conversation on a day like today?" I asked as I pulled out my milk and cereal grouchily from their respective places. I slammed them onto the table and poured them into a bowl.

"This talk doesn't concern today, dear." My mother said with big brown eyes and a brown dress to match. "Your father was just talking about how he was promoted; isn't that wonderful?"

The spoon I was holding over my cereal plummeted into the milky abyss below. "Seriously?" I asked, a wide grin spreading over my face.

My dad, beaming with the attention, said "It's true. The Barrett household will be bringing in double as much as it does right now! And another thing… Kat, you'll be getting the baby sister you've always wanted."

I gazed towards my mom's burgeoning baby bump. Right now, it wasn't all that noticeable, but something was definitely growing in there. "That's fantastic! What are you going to name her?"

"It hasn't been decided yet." My dad said.

Just then, my twin little brothers ran into the room. Nine years old and they were showing no signs of growing up. They were identical in every way, with curly brown hair, blue eyes and round faces. They were partners in crime, no matter what David claimed otherwise.

A collective sigh between the three at the table was heard, and mom asked "What is it now, David?"

"Lee took my blankie away!" David sobbed.

"But David took my bear away!" Lee counter-argued.

My father put his hands up in surrender. "Enough!" he shouted. "David, give Lee his bear back. Lee, give David his blankie back. And while your on it, apologize to each other."

Both of the children stood there wide-eyed, not showing any signs of budging.

Dad grumbled and took them to their room. Mom and I looked at each other. There were definitely wrinkle lines there, signs of worry, signs of stress that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. I worry for her sometimes.

At that moment, Dad came storming down the hall. "Lisa, I love those kids to death, but do we seriously have to go through this again?" He ran his hands through his thick mousy brown hair, his sign of stress.

Mom threw her hands protectively over her stomach. "No! I will not let another child die in my care and protection."

That one hit a soft spot with dad. Four years after I was born, they had tried for another kid, but Mom had had a miscarriage, and they didn't talk about that much. "OK, honey, but you're changing the diapers this time." My father said playfully.

Mom looked aghast. "But the…"

"Lisa Fern." Dad said sternly, as if chiding a child for their mistake.

"Oh all right!" My mom said, smiling.

~~~~~Nathan's POV~~~~~

_My name is Nathan Jansen Morgan. I am an eighteen year old who may very well be sentenced to death today. An electrical outlet blew up in my face last night, and my right arm and torso were burnt. My best friend kissed me last night. I am going to kiss my best friend today. Please, give me the strength to get through this all._

Ever since I was eight, I would say a prayer in the morning, hoping for something I would need that day, and reviewing the last day as well. It always helped lift things off of my chest, something I needed this morning especially. I'm not sure if I was talking to God. I've always thought I was just talking and hoping someone would listen. I got up, and went to my closet. But that's when the biggest shock came.

My hair always reached to my shoulders, but now it was only a few inches long; just long enough to run my hand through it, a habit that I could never break. That damn explosion. And as I stared at the mirror, something else struck me.

For the first time in about ten years, Kat was not there. I wondered if it had anything to do with the previous night, but then again, it _was _Reaping Day, and the unspoken motto between the two of us was _Expect the Unexpected._

I walked into the den in my Reaping clothes, a pair of khakis and a green shirt. It wasn't lavish in any form, but the Reapings was the day to showcase you in your purest form, unlike the Chariot Nightwhere you are shown only as a shiny toy for the Capitol.

Mom was cooking eggs on the stove, and Dad was in the den watching TV. Even on one of the most dramatic days in our lives, some things just never change. A quick stride through the narrow den brought me into the kitchen where my mother readily set my breakfast out for me. Once that was finished, she brought her hand protectively to my shoulder.

"Honey, is there anything that you need to tell us?" she asked.

I gulped and glanced at the nooks and crannies of the den. Had she set up cameras in the den? It was my goal to not let anyone know about our… Embrace last night.

"No…?" I said, none too convincingly.

Her hand left my shoulder and she walked around to face me, each click of her heels echoing like bullet shots in my head. She meshed her fingers together in a triangle, and rested her head on it. "Would you please like to enlighten me," she said, sweetly but with an evil edge to it "why you burnt yourself last night, but _didn't bother to tell me about it?_

I was dumbfounded. She was making a big spectacle out of this?

"Yeah, Mom, an electrical outlet blew up, but Kat took me here and got me fixed up. It didn't occur to me that it was anything to mention immediately." I responded.

She seemed diminished by this. "Oh. Well, can I see the damage?"

I reluctantly lifted my shirt to show my mummified torso. She gasped as she saw the extent of the bandages.

"Nathan! How on earth did this happen?" She put her hand to her heart.

I grasped and twisted the shirt in my hand. "An electrical outlet exploded when I messed with the wrong thing."

"Oh God, Nathan. Do you think this will affect your chances of winning the Games if you're chosen?" Mom asked in a mother-like fashion, biting her lip as she did so.

"I don't think so. It feels like a sunburn." I said. I stretched a little bit to show that my abilities weren't hindered by my injury.

She smiled. "There you go. It settles a lot easier in my stomach now." She approached me and gave me a big hug.

~~~~~A Couple Hours Later~~~~~

I craned my head to look for Kat, but she was nowhere to be found, despite my tall height. For the last time in my life, I stood in the Boys' Waiting Area and sulked in a corner, having no friends except for Kat.

What seemed like an eternity later, Heaven Mitchells, our escort, walked to the corner of the stage and pulled out a ticket. The name nearly killed me.

Katerina Barrett.

~~~~~Kat's POV~~~~~

What did I tell him? I knew one of our names was going to be called. I walked up to he stage when I heard a voice say "I volunteer!" And it wasn't female.

Nathan stepped forward with silent tears streaming down his face.

Heaven looked befuddled. "I'm sorry," she said, tilting her head to one side "but I don't think that you are a girl."

"I don't care!" my best friend roared defiantly. "Pick another damn name then. You will _not_ put her in the Hunger Games."

A small smirk embraced Heaven's pale face. Her pure gold locks swayed side to side as she walked over in her giant stilettos. "I need an official ruling over here." She snapped her fingers and directed some Peacekeepers over to a corner where they began poring over the tiny manuscript that was the Rule Book.

An outcry of gossip ensued. In it, I edged over to Nat. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, kicking him in the shins.

"Protecting you. I matter much less than you do. I might as well be the one to go and die." He said, his now short hair ruffled by the sweeping of his hand.

"You prat! How in Panem can you say that?"

Nat wheeled around and looked down at me from his high vantage point. "Kat, I love you, and I want you to have a happy life on your own, with your sister. She can't grow up without one. I see you at school, with all of your friends. You would have so much more of an effect on the District if you left." He knew about the baby?

At that moment, Heaven broke the tumult of the crowd. "After an official ruling," she said dramatically "Nathan Morgan, you may _not _Volunteer for this girl."

"Then I volunteer for the boy!" Nathan yelled.

You could almost hear Heaven's purr as she said "How delicious. Nathan Morgan, Katerina Barrett, please come up to the stage.

Nat offered me his hand, and that was how we entered the Hunger Games. Hand in hand, we strolled up to the stage, trying to look like we were walking to the park. When we reached the lush back room, our families rushed forward and broke our connection.

Various thanks, good luck wishes, and tearful goodbyes were said as we embarked on the train. But the second the door of the train shut, Nat scooped me up in his arms, and this time, he kissed me.

**A/N-So, so, so, so SO sorry for the late update! My internet went down because of a storm Saturday and we didn't get it back till Tuesday. Remember, Silverstone007, any additional information on Kat would be swell and warmly welcomed. **

**All, please remember to R&R! I love them so very much! I would love it also if you checked my other fic as well, but that isn't necessary. ;-)**


	4. District Four Reapings

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**District Four Reapings**

~~~~~Carlos' POV~~~~~

The gentle thrum of the boat's motor against my bare feet reverberated through every bone of my body. As we drifted a little farther out, I threw my hand out exclaiming "Stop." Immediately, my father cut the motor.

A quick glance in the water showed me that the pickings were easy. Schools of trout were loitering about twenty feet under; too easy. I turned around and faced my two friends Paulis Fractions and Hector Drevies. "Boys, its easy pickings today!" I exclaimed. Paulis leaned over the side and nodded his approval.

"Very nice." At that moment, another boat, this one smaller than mine drifted by. A blonde haired girl and four boys were on it. Paulis had his eyes only on the girl and immediately stripped off his shirt. Hector and I did the same, smirking at Paulis' blatant attraction. But the voice of the girl was all-too-familiar.

"Hey there douche bags! Nice to see you chubby little f-" At that point, one of the boys reached over and honked the boat's horn, but I had a feeling that I didn't want to hear it. All of the boys high-fived each other and the girl stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk rested easily on her face. A chorus of "Nice job Shania!" rang out from the boat.

Shania Caldur.

Just the name brought my fingers into a tight fist. Shania Caldur, the girl two years my junior, the girl that I hated the most dearly. Once I won the Hunger Games I was going to hire an assassin to kill her.

Ignoring the boat, Paulis, Hector, and I dove into the water, making hardly a sound. Perfect. One of the benefits of having a fisherman father was that you learned excellent swimming techniques. The three of us swam down to the fish with ease, and when we broke the surface of the fairly still water, I had caught five, Hector had two, and Paulis had nine. Show-off asshole.

Paulis grinned at mine and Hector's measly pickings. "Couldn't get a good grip on them, I see?"

I lunged at him, and we plummeted overboard into the water. Hector, standing on deck above us, laughed at us in his freakily silent way and held up a picture of two figures flailing in water. Paulis flicked him off, and Hector readily gave him a drawn one back. Paulis and I then boarded the boat again, and we playfully tackled our silent best friend.

Hector Fractions would seem out of place in our ragtag gang. He was born an orphan, and while living at the orphanage, found solace from the loud and boisterous world of children; drawing. His room is sill postered with pictures of sunsets over the ocean from kindergarten, or sketches of waves from fourth grade. Right now, an entire wall was dominated by an enormous poster of the map of Panem, complete with important buildings and road and train paths. Soon after that, he stopped talking and replaced verbal communication with that of an artistic choice.

An hour or so later, the four of us walked into the wide open-air market surrounded by high walls. A street market like this would seem out of place of a luxurious and rich District like Four, but it was in fact the most successful. People from the town would set up stalls, and sell whatever suited their fancy, but everyone knew the grocery industry was where it was at. People found that farm fresh food was far better than store bought, and there was not an hour where the market was quiet.

Today was no exception. People were wandering from store to store, buying and selling goods and chatting pleasantly with the vendors. The hubbub was not of an annoying sort, but more of a general hum of exchanges and niceties.

We made our way to the back, where the small stall for fish was held. Despite our industry, many people still bought fish from the market, either because they were simply lazy (which was very often the case), they wanted to sell their fish, or they wanted to talk with Tamin, the owner of the stall. Tamin was a stocky woman with twinkling eyes and a kind heart that everybody knew. Her short cropped black hair was always tied back in a ponytail when she worked.

"What can I get for you today, Lung? A stock of fish, I presume?" She asked, looking at our catches with a hungry eye.

"You know us too well, Tamin." My father said with a wink. "What's the asking price today?"

She scratched her chin for a second before saying, "Well m' boy, the demand for these scaly blighters 'as gone up considerably, and for my best source… Three dollars eighty a fish."

We were stunned by this. Two dollars fifty was a good day for us (but it's not like we really needed the money anyways), but we gratefully accepted the extra income and handed over our catch, splitting the money between the three of us. We then divvied the fish up, and strolled around collecting essential groceries from various stalls, and once again saw the blonde tyrant talking to the cheese vendor with a smile.

"That's fabulous, Listern. How's she doing?" She asked, taking a cheese wheel and giving the man some money.

The bald man reached into his pocket and showed Shania a picture, probably of a baby or something. "She's a feisty little thing, that child. It takes five minutes to do her diaper up, but she's learning.

Hector, Paulis, and I walked up to her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess herself. Nice to see your head isn't bigger."

Shania crossed her arms. "Nice to see your ass hasn't been beaten recently." She clucked her tongue and grabbed her items. "Nice to talk to you again, Listern!" She said cheerfully.

He waved his hand and smiled as she skipped away.

~~~~~Shania's POV~~~~~

Just seeing that pain in the ass is enough to make me feel like I need to Volunteer, just so I could murder him in the most painful way possible, but I couldn't leave my brothers, so I wouldn't want to anyway.

The four boys on board were my best friends and two of my brothers.

Yorick and Sherman are brothers, and are alike in every way. They are sporty, athletic and ladies' men. Sandy colored hair in short lengths adorned each of their heads, and freckles were sprayed all over their tan faces.

Kantrell was my older brother, and was a lot like them, and liked to hang out with them, even though they were seven and six years younger than him. Kantrell, however, had paler skin and black hair that was more measureable, but still short and always hard to see underneath the hat he always wore backwards.

Richie was my younger brother, and was very quiet. He had messy brown hair that he always ran his hand through while reading his ever-present book.

I watched Carlos' ship sail away to another fishing spot, and when I turned around, all of them were gone, below deck to go talk to my oldest brother Liam. He had sandy brown hair like Sherman and Yorick, and was never seen without his laptop so he could work. Today was no exception, and when I walked down there, my family was displayed in their typical activities. Liam was at the table working, in his tie and button up shirt, typing furiously on the computer. Sherman, Yorick, and Kantrell were tossing a ball back and forth on the sofas and chair in one corner. Richie was reading on the opposite side of Liam.

I sighed heavily, and walked over to the cabinet and got out all of the fruit we brought with us. Like moths to a flame, everyone gathered around and began eating.

I laughed at this. "Does it seriously take me to feed you all?"

Kantrell wagged a finger at me. "No. It takes our laziness for you to feed us all. You should know better than to insult us, my sister." He said as he bit into an apple.

I began peeling a banana, and addressed the silent Liam. "You ever going to get off of that thing?"

He put his face in his hands. "I hope so; two employees are sick today so I have to do all of their work. I hate I had to do this on our boating day, Shania-"

"No it's OK," I said, all-too-readily, and looked away. It hit me hard that when Mom and Dad died, he had to pick up the slack.

I glanced at my watch and gasped. It was two o'clock; the dolphins would only be out for another half hour.

Luckily, we were in the water in five minutes flat, and we swam with the dolphins for a long time. It was a Saturday ritual; all of us loved sea animals, so snorkeling was a favorite among us.

Once they swam away, we got back on board, and Kantrell began manning the ship. We sailed on home amongst loud, happy chatter. Liam didn't come up once.

Eventually, the dock came into view. We pulled up next to it, and Yorick jumped out and tied us up. Liam finally emerged from below, and the six of us got off and walked to the market.

We walked up to the market, ready to buy our wares, when we saw Carlos and his crew walk into it. I smiled an evil, maniacal grin, and laughed a little bit. Kantrell caught on, and slapped me on the back.

"Ready for some messing around, sis?" he asked. Kantrell was always with Sherman and Yorick, but he never missed out on an opportunity to be my partner in crime.

I rubbed my hands together. "Yes, let's!"

Kantrell and I were the two assigned to getting groceries, luckily, so the two of us followed Carlos inside. We didn't need a rocket scientist to figure out where he was headed, both from his habits and giant bundle of fish, and I didn't want to directly shadow him, so Kantrell wandered over to the vegetables, and I positioned myself at the dairy. Those were the two stalls by the exit, so one of us were bound to catch him. I didn't want to make it look staged, so I turned around and made small talk with Listern while buying cheese. Only the pros can do it right.

Not even five minutes later, I saw him in he mirror, and he saw me. Careful, Shania. Don't look like you're expecting him. Be as natural as you can.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the princess herself. Nice to see your head hasn't gotten any bigger." he said triumphantly, his arms crossed. His goons stood at his sides in the same stance as their leader.

Seriously, though. If that was he best he could come up with, I'm deeply worried for the kid. It was almost like he was inviting me to insult him.

I found myself crossing my arms as well. "Nice to see your ass hasn't been beaten recently." For added emphasis on the major burn I had just given, I clucked my tongue. Nice, Shania. Cocky, but not asshole-y. I grabbed my items, bid Listern a farewell, and walked back outside. Across the street, in a little park, my mismatched little family was carousing in their leisures. Liam in his not-so-leisure filled job. Richie was on a bench reading a book. Sherman and Yorick were playing basketball.

A slap on the back awoke me from my senses and Kantrell was grinning broadly right next to me. "That was awesome, Shania!"

I grinned back, and punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, did you expect anything else from your little sis?" We walked to the park area and sat down beside Liam. "How's it going?"

Liam smiled, clicked a button, and a whooshing sound emitted from the laptop. "Done! That Chandra is a slacker, but I got it done." He then pulled me and Kantrell in a tight hug. "Ooh, it feels good to have my family again."

Sherman and Yorick wandered over from their game after the ball rolled across the street. "Does this mean we get a Liam dinner tonight?" Sherman asked.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Liam smiled. You could almost hear his muscles creaking to do that. "I could want nothing less. You got the cheese, right Shania?"

I jostled the bag in my hand. "Duh! Lasagna tonight right?"

Richie was finally pulled out of the fictional world he was in at the mention of lasagna. "Ooh, please Liam? We haven't had that in forever!" He looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes.

Liam ruffled Richie's hair. "Of course, buddy."

The six of us stood up and began walking to the nearby house we all lived in. It was only a quick jaunt down the street, and soon our little hovel emerged into sight.

Sherman and Yorick's mom and dad brought us in eight years ago when our parents died, and lack of space demanded an expansion of the house. The large portion of the house was a light blue with white, but about a quarter of the house was a startling brick red with grey, torn straight off of our old house. Perky green grass stood stout and alive despite the constant trampling they got.

We meandered up the winding sidewalk and trudged up the porch stairs, weary both from our nautical ventures and wanting of Liam's amazing cooking. The creaky wooden door welcomed us into our cozy abode. The corner to our right became even more cluttered as we kicked off our shoes and threw our coats on the rack. Juniper, Sherman and Yorick's birth mother, our adopted mother, emerged from the den door in the back left corner of the entrance hall.

Juniper was a woman in her early forties, but the only signs of age was here stark grey hair. She was a short but slender woman and her face had smile wrinkles. She was one of the nicest people I knew, and fortunately, ever since I was eight, I could call her mom.

"Good, you're all home. Richie, I need you to get in the den to work on your project, and Liam, are you making dinner tonight? I'll fix you all some hot chocolate" she asked. Ah, yes, typical mom. Welcoming, then doting and harping in no time at all.

Liam nodded his head. "Yes, I'll be making dinner tonight, Mrs. P. How does lasagna sound?"

Mom smiled her warm smile of hers. "That sounds delightful, Liam."

Not five minutes later, Kantrell, Sherman, Yorick and I were scavenging our cavernous kitchen for food and materials while Liam dictated what to get while mom helped Richie with his project. The general clamor of the place was what made it all worth it. Not loud enough that it deafened you, but not silent so that it felt like you weren't doing anything. It was a nice hum of general homeliness. All around me, my siblings were talking about the day's adventures.

I was reaching up to get a bowl from the cabinet when Liam said, "You're worried, aren't you?" as he passed me.

Brushing a stray strand of hair away from my face, I tried to keep my voice steady. "I don't know what you're talking about." I swallowed hard.

He rolled his eyes. "Please. You know I' m talking about the Hunger Games." Liam sidestepped an opening cabinet door.

I set the bowl down on the counter next to the sink and ducked to avoid an opening cabinet door. Snorted. "Please. Richie has hardly any tickets, and Sherman, Yorick and I only have a few more years left. We won't get picked." I reached for the tomatoes Yorick set by me and began slicing them and putting them in a bowl. The knife quivered over the red fruit. Damn it. I'm giving it away.

"Shania, I know it's a hard time for you. They were my parents, too."

Silence between us pervaded, until I sliced the last tomato and slid it to Liam. "Here. Take this to Kantrell for sauce." Liam reluctantly slid over to him, and gave him the bowl. He returned by my side soon after that.

Liam twiddled with the top button of his polo, then said "I know how much you want to murder the Peacekeepers in the flesh. I can't say the thought never crossed my mind. But I don't want you to dote on that. If you get Reaped tomorrow, and no other girl Volunteers, then that is that. We all know you can fight your ass through whatever the Gamemakers throw at you. Love you." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Silently, I reached across the sink, and the steady torrent of water mixed with the unsteady dripping of my tears.

~~~Not Long After~~~

Finally, we sat down for our lavish feast. A luscious green salad in an enormous bowl served as the appetizer, and soon came the sizzling, cheesy lasagna was brought out. Liam finally brought out what he had been working on in secret. A dark, soft chocolate soufflé festooned with a jungle of mint leaves and whipped cream emerged.

Right as we were about to dig in, the doorbell rang, and Liam got up expectantly to get it. He came back with his girlfriend Nikki.

"Hello there Nikki!" Boomed mom. "Pleasure seeing you!"

She nodded politely towards her. "It's good to see you too Mr. Pullman." She followed Liam, hand in hand, to the spot across the table. He sat down across from Yorick, leaving Nikki to sit across from me.

I can't say I hate the woman. She was exactly like Liam in every way; he had even met her at the library a little after our parents' death. I knew for certain she made Liam happy, clearly evident from the dorky smile on my thirty-one year old brother's face.

And yet.

I didn't feel like I could trust her. She always dressed like a sixteen year old, and that really bugged me because it made Liam look like a pedophile when Nikki was actually two months older than him. Right now, she was dressed in a black tank top and short jeans. Tonight she seemed like a true man-izer. Nobody else seemed to have the same distance from Nikki Janet Kincaid.

Fortunately, the night went without casualties. Nikki was her always effervescent self, but she seemed to have been hiding something.

Her secret finally ended when Liam stood up.

He cleared his throat. "Tonight, I would like to raise my glass to the Caldurs and the Pullmans. Whatever happens tomorrow, I wish whoever is chosen the best of luck. Cheers!" The rest of us followed suit and rose our glasses in silent tribute (no pun intended) to the poor tributes that had to fight in the Hunger Games. The Capitol had promised one of the bloodiest, most gut-wrenching Games yet. Liam still stood.

"I would also like to announce the proud addition of Mr. Ryan Alexander Kincaid-Caldur."

Mom dropped her glass, and I spit out my water-not in Nikki's face-she had stood up by now to stand with Liam.

I nearly screamed at Liam. "You're a fucking baby daddy?"

Mom stared harshly at me. "Shania, we do _not_ use that language around here. And congratulations, Liam!"

I leaned back in my chair looking at the new father and mother in the family. Liam had his hand settled protectively on Nikki's stomach. Looking at Nikki now, it didn't surprise me that she had managed to get into my brother's pants.

Finally, we all settled in the den with our second glass of fresh, real hot chocolate. We turned on the TV, searching for news on tomorrow's Hunger Games. It wasn't hard, and a short, bubbly woman was babbling about the coming day.

"Today the Gamemakers have released floor plans for the Games to only the highest ranking officials in the government, and they let us here at Channel Four have a sneak peek, and boy is it a doozie! This will definitely be one of the most interesting Games for years to come.

"Also released with the blueprints was a note. It is one of the most startling and game changing elements we have ever had in any Games-EVER! I can't tell you what it is yet, but it is sure to make even the roughest toughest Tributes cower at home. And now, on to recent Peacek-" I silenced her high pitched voice with a deft movement of hands. I hated those people with a passion-a passion even worse than mine towards Carlos.

Outside the window, a small animal of some sort was crawling around in the grass when a bird swooped down and caught it in its mouth in a nosedive to the ground. I'm sure if I was there, the animal would have squealed.

I couldn't help but notice the similarities between prey and predator and the Hunger Games. All of us were the animal, and President Rodethius Snow was the bird. The kids were pawns ready to be picked up and used in a vicious battle not made for them. It was as unfair as a bird swooping down and killing you with the sharp close of its beak.

No.

We were _all _the animals.

I stood up quickly and rushed into the bathroom to vomit.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

I stood crying next to the casket, crying. Just like Kantrell. Just like Richie.

Just like Liam.

I knew I was going to live with the Pullmans (they were going to adopt me, Kantrell, and Richie because of Liam's new job). I could see the tears stream down Juniper's face too.

Eventually, the pastor led us to the graveyard. They lowered it into the ground, my parents' final resting place. They refused to be buried separately, so we did what they wished. The tombstone simply said:

_Here lies Hurley and Janice Caldur_

_Together Forever_

It fit them. They loved each other and what they did.

What they did.

It was then that I realized what had killed them. They had been killed by an accident on the job.

But their job was fighting the Peacekeepers.

That was who I needed to be fighting now. That was who I needed to kill.

The Peacekeepers.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

~~~Carlos' POV~~~

We had a noble feast at home. Nearly every food imaginable was present from every corner of Panem. Dad wanted to celebrate the Hunger Games that were soon to be mine. Nothing could be wrong.

I was halfway through my story of when I almost caught a marlin today when my annoying little sister spoke up from behind the mashed potato mountain. "So, Mom. I got an A on my finals yesterday." She said.

As if she didn't hear her, she continued listening to my epic story while my sister played with her peas. When it was finished, she tried again.

"My tennis team won today, Mom." She said proudly.

"That's wonderful dear. But did you hear Carlos? He almost caught a marlin!" she applauded me as my dad smiled from behind his fifth glass of wine.

This went on for a long time until it had gotten late. We then dismissed our maids and we all went off to bed.

I pulled up the covers to my chin as I drifted off to sleep.

~~~Shania's POV~~~

Nikki, who had conveniently come on foot, was forced to stay here tonight as an enormous storm rolled in, greeting my father's welcome arrival.

He shivered. "Juniper, today was brutal." She approached him, and kissed him.

He joined us in the den, but not long after that we left to go to bed.

I was curled up on my bunk bed reading a book when Nikki came down ina pair of mom's old pajamas. She sat down in my desk chair, waiting patiently until I acknowledged her. When I didn't, she cleared her throat.

"Look-" she said.

"Don't bother. It's OK. I'm not really mad at you I guess. I'm kinda mad at Liam for not…" I drifted off. I wasn't quite sure who I was mad at.

"Why are you mad at him? Your brother is a wonderful man, full of a kind, good heart. I know you're afraid I'll steal that heart away from you, but since I'm soon going to be your sis-" she stopped midsentence, but I knew what she was going to say. I could see her touching the ring on her finger. "It's only an engagement ring." She said meekly.

I was on her in a second. "I don't care what kind of damn ring it is. He still freaking gave you a ring and he never fucking told us about it! Tell him I don't give a damn what he thinks!" Hot tears were spilling down my cheeks now.

But Nikki didn't leave. She offered me a tissue box, and I snatched it out of her hand, using about half of them. Once I had calmed down enough, she spoke up again.

"Shania, I want you to know your brother isn't losing interest in you. I can see where you are coming from; being concerned that you might lose somebody. It's happened to me. I can fully see how you could hate me. But just because he's found another person who he loves doesn't mean he have less love for his family. You don't know how much he cares for you-he can never shut up about you guys." She laughed at this. "Anyways, think about it. Don't hate either of us. Please. It'd be to hard on him." Nikki stood up and left my room, shutting the door quietly.

Nikki was right about one thing, though. I didn't hate her. I resented what she had done to my brother, but I didn't hate her. I sniffled a little bit, turned out the lights and climbed back into bed. My body refused to shut down, though.

Pretty soon, I heard the bed creaking in the next room-Liam's room. It was just Liam playing with his new toy, his new thing he loved, the thing that drew him away from us.

The sound got louder, and then it settled eventually.

Oh look at that. His new toy is broken.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Mom stared at my sea foam green dress. "You look amazing dear! Now I need to go look at four other outfits." That was mom. Busy, busy, busy.

Just as she was about to leave, I said "He's engaged, you know."

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her fists clenched. "I am going to kill that boy," she said and left the room.

Soon, we all rushed outside as we all walked to the Town Center not far away. We got there sort of late, so we took our spots as a limo drove up.

~~~Carlos' POV~~~

I stepped out of the limo in my blue suit. It looked good on me. I needed to look as nice as I could today.

I went smugly to the boys' section. Eventually, Sunset Greyson, our escort wenth through all of the crap that no one listens to. Finally, she walked over to the girls' ball and said the last name I would have expected.

Shania Caldur.

~~~Shania's POV~~~

W.T.F? Seriously?

I looked hopefully at all of the other girls, but then I remembered the chicken pox that had gotten a lot of the girls at school. Seriously? This year? Ugh!

I bravely stepped forward and walked the eighteen million miles to the stage. I shook hands with Sunset, and stood there. She then pulled out a boy name, and before it was finished, the most familiar of voices volunteered.

Carlos Steedor.

He did look awful in a suit.

~~~Carlos Steedor~~~

Oh the pleasures! I get to murder Shania on live TV! I could not wait! I knew she wouldn't be a Career, so that would be challenging.

We shook hands and were escorted into a back room. Only my dad, Paulis, and Hector came to meet me, when Shania's whole family attacked her.

We talked awhile, but the last thing I saw before I was shuffled on the train was a drawing Hector drew. It was of an orange backpack.

Yes Hector. I was going to pack well! Duh!

~~~Shania's POV~~~

I talked with everybody except for Liam. I managed a few with Nikki, and mom fussed over me forever. Eventually, I was put on the train, and whisked away from all that I knew.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. District Five Reapings

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**District Five Reapings**

~~~Cormac's POV~~~

God. That was the _worst_ tutoring session so far. I didn't know that was possible, especially with that girl Alexandra.

I mean, I knew girls could be preppy, but I think even the worst cheerleaders would tremble at the feet of the mighty Alexandra. I didn't know it was possible to put so many "likes" in a sentence. But under all of the speech, red hair, and pointy ears, she's not the worst of people, even brilliant at times, she's just so annoying.

Anyways, it was one o'clock on a Saturday, but I just got out of school. Why? Because my high school has a Saturday class to help the "ones that needed helping." Please. I think those retard teachers are the ones needing helping. We don't have scientific proof, but I think Alexandra is spawn of those demons.

District Five wasn't the worst of the districts; in fact, it was quite good compared to the lower districts. But not for me. No, because of my prostitute mother, I live in a little tiny hovel ten minutes outside of anything worthwhile in the city. Nothing was right in my life. Absolutely nothing. And it was all the workings of Leesa Tabben, also known as my mother.

Finally, I reached my tiny one story slum. It was originally a small ranch house, but as the livestock industry in Five died down and moved to Ten, all of the farm houses went for dirt cheap. I walked up the steps, careful to avoid any rotting spots, now carefully engraved in my mind. The screen door, still loose in its hinges, creaked as it gave me entry. I instantly smelled smoke and cigars, and I also heard moans from the bedroom. I ignored them, and turned right to enter my tiny room.

Unlike the rest of the house, my room smelled of other drugs, namely meth, but the faint smell of cigarettes was always there. Going quickly to the stash concealed in my desk, I unwrapped the drugs that have gotten a lot of use since my brother Erick died. Today I would need a long, slow drag. Opening the singular window in my room, I pulled a cigarette lighter out of my pocket, lit a bit on fire, and was thrown into the purest of ecstasies.

The three years I've spent in the drug world have taught me a lot, and I have learned how to ration it out to last as long as possible. It was expensive, but totally worth it. It helped take the edge out of my shitty life. Today, I unconsciously used all of it. Oops.

Fortunately, I had just bought a new box of cigarettes, and I grabbed one out of the stash and lent out of the window. They weren't as effective, but they worked in desperate times. A couple later, I was completely buzzed and used. I collapsed on my bed and drifted off into a fitful sleep

~~~In Cormac's Dreams~~~

I dreamt about Erick again, but today was particularly bad. For the first time in all of the years I've had them, I was one of the bullies. I was one of the evil monsters beating a poor, innocent twelve year old boy unconscious, I was the one turning his pale skin purple, I was the one staining the stones with blood. The worst part was that I was smiling the whole time. And no matter how much I tried, I couldn't wake up. I cut into him deep now, his arm erupting in a torrent of red. Then he started screaming, his blond hair flying madly, his cries of pain echoing. Eventually, we left the kid to die, and after a couple of minutes of listening to the kid sobbing and screaming, of watching the kid shaking and coughing up more blood. I saw another boy approach the kid. Me.

With bated breath, I watched myself, fourteen years old, sob with the boy. Together, our bodies shook in unison. I leaned up and held my dying brother's hand, still leaking blood, until there was only one body shaking.

~~~Alexandra's POV~~~

Wow, today was, like, totally cool. I mean, nobody still talked to me, but I still talked to myself, and it was fine, I guess. I still, like, really really hate school on Saturdays, but hey, today wasn't so bad.

Skipping down the street, my curly red hair bouncing on my back, I walked on home, excited to see my cat again. I loved him a lot.

I jiggled the key into the door, and entered my comfortable house, humming softly to myself. I entered the cluttered hallway, and when I turned left to find Daddy sitting on the couch watching TV.

I don't have a mom because of the really bogus Hunger Games. Mom and Dad fell in love early in high school, and one thing led to another, and Mom had me when she was seventeen. She was Reaped at eighteen, and was killed in the Bloodbath. I've grown really attached to my Daddy though.

I walked down, sat next to him, and snuggled in his arm. The soft cotton of his shirt felt nice on my face. "So, Daddy, whatcha watching?" I asked sweetly.

He yawned widely. "Just the news. They're saying that this year's Games will be the most surprising and challenging yet. Just promise me if you're Reaped, you'll do it? For me and your mom?" He leaned down and kissed my head.

I looked at him staright in the face as seriously as I could. "Daddy, of course I will. I mean, as long as they have bombs." I laughed evilly.

He smiled. "Ah, that's my girl. Always making the family proud."

We watched more on the news for a little while, and then my cat Stupid walked his fat butt down the stairs.

I got the cat when I was little, hence the name, and he's my best friend. He's an orange tabby cat that's rather fat. He always listens to me and puts up with my kinda crappy dancing. I scooped him up and held him in one arm, and my dad in another. They were my only family, and I squeezed a little tighter.

~~~Cormac's POV~~~

I awoke sweaty, and my bed sheets, which I fell asleep on, had fallen on the ground next to me. Just as I was fixing my bed, my mom came in.

She had bright red hair that was always ruffled from the many men that had put their hands in it. She was in only a bra, underwear, and a robe today. An always-present beer was in her hand.

"What're you doin'?" she asked drunkenly.

"Straightening my bed. Something you should consider to do." I said stiffly.

Oops. I had said too much. Her eyes grew wide, and she crossed the room to promptly slap my face. Not just once, but multiple times, each time stinging more and more. Eventually she stopped, her breathing extremely heavy. "Look, you ungrateful bastard. I supply the money around here, and how I get it is none of your business." She pointed her finger at me, wagged it, and left the room. I heard the door's resounding click as she locked the door.

I was way to buzzed to care. I plopped back into bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

I could tell it was late. I looked at the clock on my desk. 11:30. The pains on my face were worse, and I thought of my best friend then. I guess I needed to pay him a visit.

The bathroom was across the hall, and I silently slipped into it. As quietly as possible, I took out my razor blade. Tonight I was going to add a lot of scars to my already big collection.

I started on my wrist, because that was the easiest. Starting at the base of the palm, I worked my way down to the elbow, savoring the feeling of the blade as it sliced through my skin with ease. Years of practice made me miss every artery, so the bleeding was minimal, but the pain was exquisite. Every drop of blood gave me more and more satisfaction.

I then proceeded to my forearm. A small cut was only needed here, and this was where a lot of my arm muscle was, so it was hard to cut there, but I still got an inch. I liked it the most here, but tonight, it was bleeding a little more, so I sopped it up with paper towels from under the sink.

For the finale, I reached for my thigh. The pain was searing here, and I liked it. A slash across it and I was done. I quickly wrapped the injuries up, savoring the feel of gauze against open wound. It felt so good. So god damn good.

I shuffled back to my room, and fell back to sleep again.

~~~Alexandra's POV~~~

The swift jazz number was my favorite of the numbers I knew by heart. I hummed as my feet moved to the melodic music. Stupid looked like he was swaying to the music, and the grin cats always have was very pronounced tonight.

Once it was over, I walked to the bookshelf Stupid was on and scooped him up into my arms. "Did you like that Stupid?" I cooed, swaying to the slower, more melodic lyrical number. I hummed along a bit and then set Stupid down. He meowed, so I decided to take off his collar. That always made him happy. "Alright, I'll get ready now." I laughed a bit and went over to my closet and picked out a blue sweater and sapphire earrings to match my eyes. I finished it off with a khaki skirt.

I walked to my bathroom and straightened it. This always took the longest part because of my unruly curly hair. But after an hour working with it, it was as straight at a board. I then brushed it to one side. I was happy with the effect.

Unsurprisingly, Daddy was in his usual plaid button up shirt and khakis.

"Well I feel like I need a clothes change now," he said jokingly.

I glanced at my watch and gasped. "Dad, it starts in ten minutes! C'mon!"

We rushed out the door really fast, and within five minutes we skidded to a halt outside of the Town Hall.

~~~Cormac's POV~~~

Oh, look. There's that Alexandra. Isn't that amazing? I really hope she gets Reaped. I'd enjoy seeing her get killed. In fact, if it was put online, I'd probably make it viral.

I cringed as I adjusted my arm, mummified by bandages. Our escort walked up and introduced himself as Kilion Japes. After listening to a long list of stuff no one listens to, he finally walked over to the girls' ball.

~~~Alexandra's POV~~~

I couldn't believe it. I was only fourteen, but my name was just called. And I had to leave my dad and Stupid… This didn't work out at all. Before I knew it, I was walking up to the stage in tears. Great. Just the way to start my stint in the Hunger Games.

Kilion asked me what my name was.

"A-alex-exandra…" But I couldn't get the rest out, and all they got was Alexandra. I walked to my seat and sat down.

~~~Cormac's POV~~~

Yes. This was just great. Alexandra in the Hunger Games? It couldn't get better than this.

That is, until he called my name.

Well, what did it matter? My life sucked anyway. But still, I might miss out on Alexandra's violent death. That is, unless I caused it…

Anyway, we walked to the back room and her dad came. Nobody came for me.

After about fifteen minutes, the train whistle blew and the two of us boarded, Alexandra still in tears.

**A/N-Today, the entire plot for my book took form. My updates will be extremely frequent now, and I want to have this story done by mid-June at the latest (it's that long guys)! **

**And also, it would be really nice if you could all review my chapters, especially if you submitted the character! Thanks so much!**


	6. District Six Reapings

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**District Six Reapings**

~~~Ilois' POV~~~

I woke up with somebody in bed next to me.

My first reaction: What the hell? I then proceeded to get out of bed, but then….

The person next to me said sexily and seductively "God Ilois, it's just me! I crashed at your place last night."

Oh.

My second reaction: My boyfriend's here!

I rolled over on top of him and found he was only in boxers. "Henry, are you…" I asked.

He silenced me with a kiss that lasted a long time. During it, my shirt was taken off, and when I found that out, I pulled away.

"Henry, stop." I said forcefully.

He almost whined as he said "But Ilois…We've been boyfriends for three freaking years! Just a little-"

"No" I said with a tone of finality. "Henry, not today. I mean, I love you and all, but…"

He grinned at me while I babbled. "Fine. But take off your pants."

I blushed. He knew one of my weaknesses and compromising was one of them. I complied easily. We embraced again in a scantily clad kiss. This one lasted even longer, and eventually, he rolled on top of me, pushing the kiss closer, his tongue begging entry. I accepted his request, and then I rolled on top of him. This cycle continued, one rolling on top of the other, one gaining access to the other's mouth.

Eventually, we broke apart. I looked at the clock and gasped: 8:30. Shit! We had just blown an hour and half kissing.

"Henry, we need to get ready!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed. There was an audible sigh from underneath the sheets, but Henry got up nonetheless. I was rummaging around in my wardrobe when he wrapped his arms around me and twirled me around so I was staring at him straight in the eye.

"Ilois, it's Saturday. The Reapings aren't until tomorrow." He said, sighing again, but smiling a little to show that he wasn't mad. He kissed me lightly, just to reassure our feelings for each other.

I still felt stupid though. "Do you have to do that?" I complained "I mean, every time?" I punched him playfully. He avoided the attack, however, and moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. He nestled his head on my shoulder and his breathing ruffled my unruly blond hair.

"But it's only," he said, kissing the nape of my neck "because I love you."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom door. "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower now." Seeing the look on my boyfriend's face, I added "And no, you may not get in the shower with me." I smirked and left my disappointed boyfriend and shut the door.

~~~Janessa's POV~~~

"Come on, Scorpius! Get your butt out of bed!" I said tiredly. My little brother stirred and finally got out. This is what I get for letting him go over to a friend's house in the morning. The kid couldn't wake up early to save his life.

A timer beeped downstairs so I rushed to go save our egg and toast breakfast while Scorpius got ready. The gooey eggs, my specialty, plopped easily onto two plates. The toast, slightly burnt but still edible (the way we liked it), sat next to them while a stick of butter was ready a close distance to the plates.

I ran outside and got the paper. Settling into my hard, uncomfortable chair in the kitchen, I spread the wide paper open, which was lauding the actions of the Gamemakers this year. There had been so much buzz recently (of which I listened to none) that this would be the "best Hunger Games ever" and that it would set the bar high for the future generations of Games. That's the Capitol for you. Twisting anything the Capitol does into something amazing and angelic when in all reality it was going to bite you in the ass. The gradually increasing stack of tickets I was getting worried me. Scorpius would have to go to the orphanage if I wasn't there for him… I couldn't let that happen to him. That much I was sure of.

Scorpius finally walked down the stairs and plopped in the chair next to me. His platinum blond hair was an absolute mess, and his pajama top was unbuttoned down a couple buttons. He yawned and stretched a little bit and then devoured his breakfast.

"You look runway ready." I commented on his shabby attire.

He gave me an icy stare filled with sarcasm. "Ha-ha, so funny Janessa. Just shut up." He grumbled, eating about a half of his toast in one bite.

"Do you need an attitude check? I'm sure Mrs. Nilsson won't appreciate that kind of backtalk in her house."

He rubbed his eyes. "Look, I just need to take a shower and I'll be fine." He gulped down his last slice of toast and ran back upstairs- probably just to sleep again.

~~~An Hour Later~~~

Mrs. Nilsson had just picked Scorpius up, so I wouldn't have anyone to carry anyone around for once. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother with all of my heart. It's just a pain _always _having a little brother around. I'm the kind of girl that really needs alone time every once in a while.

I immediately ran upstairs and got dressed. It wasn't anything intricate, just an orange tank top and jean shorts.

I closed the door behind me and set out for the park.

~~~Ilois' POV~~~

Once I got out of the shower-with a towel around my waist, - Henry was already waiting for me in the clothes he was wearing the previous day since he didn't have anything else. I'm not complaining-this outfit was one of my favorites on him. It was a simple pink shirt, khaki shorts, and black tennis shoes-I was completely turned on.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. Henry wasn't one to wait around, even for his boyfriend. "It took you long enough. The tree's probably taken by now."

He had a point. The shady tree on the bank of the lake was a favorite among District Six locals-especially for Henry and I because it's where we had our first of millions of kisses.

I ran over to my dresser and almost removed my towel until I remembered my hormonal boyfriend was in the room as well. "Henry, look away."

He had probably learned by now, so he turned away rather reluctantly, and I took off the towel. In a rush, I chose khaki shorts and neon green shirt. We were almost matching-nothing ironic about that. As I was shoving on the shirt, I said "Henry, you can look now."

He turned around and his eyes grew wide. "Matching clothes. You know how turned on they make me." My boyfriend walked up to me and hugged me again. There was a lump-never mind.

The sentimental moment didn't last long, however, as he glanced at the bedside clock and sighed. "You know we still need tochoose accessories, right?"

Henry reached under the sink for the box marked "ACCESSORIES." It was always an adventure to find bracelets and necklaces that we could both agree on, but today wasn't hard. Henry snapped on his leather bracelet with the word _Boyfriend_ on it and I did the same.

The necklaces came next and I chose a pale blue shell necklace. Henry went with a cord that had a yellow lightning bolt on a black clay bead.

We looked at each other in the mirror and were impressed. Our swoopy hair style was at its best today, and the matching clothes brought the whole "boyfriend" thing together nicely. Henry nodded his approval.

"Perfect. Your mom's making the salad, right?" He asked hungrily.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two of us ran down the hall smiling and by the time we were in the kitchen, we had our hands entwined.

Mom was putting the finishing touches on our picnic basket, and when I approached her, she asked "Were you two safe last night?"

I got red in the face, but Henry, unfazed by the comment said "Yes, Mrs. Kames, we were completely safe last night. We were clothed the whole time." Man, he knew how to keep a straight face. Henry then took the basket my mom handed him.

Just as we were about to leave, I gasped. "Henry, I'll be right back!" I said, then dashed upstairs and came back down as I was strapping on my fanny pack.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to grow out of that habit, Ilois?"

"Nope." I said simply. "Can we go now?"

He nodded so we walked out of the house after that, heading for the park. Henry's hand was intertwined with mine the whole time.

Fortunately the tree was open, so we ran up to it and set out our blanket down. I got all of the plates, utensils, and food set up. Finally, the two of us sat down next to each other. It contained a Caesar salad, PBJ's, and a portion of the chocolate cake my mom made the previous night. All in all, it was a feast fit for two gay kings.

We were opening our salad when Henry posed a troubling question. "Ilois… If either of us are pulled from the ball tomorrow… What would we do?"

I let all of the dressing drizzle onto my portion of salad until I answered. "Henry, that's easy. We'd volunteer for each other-wouldn't we?" His voice was making me suspicious, so I purposefully let it show in my answer.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He answered hastily. "But I mean would we want each other to?"

I sat there like an idiot considering what he was implying until I finally understood it. "Wait, are you saying you wouldn't believe in me if I volunteered for you? You'd think I would die?" I asked, my temper rising with each word.

Silence.

"You do, don't you?" I asked. I was past thinking and just flat out yelling now. But then, as I considered what he was saying, it began to make sense. I tried to stay mad at him, I honestly did. But the little ass did have a point.

Recognition seemed to have dawned on my face because Henry looked like he was satisfied. "Put yourself in my shoes. You know I have a bad temper. My name has been called, but I volunteer for you. How would that make you feel? Useless? Helpless? Long story short, I'm asking-no, begging-that you don't volunteer for me if I'm called tomorrow."

I leaned over, hugged him, and said "OK. I will." Then I kissed his dressing-covered lips.

Around the middle of our cake, we heard a girl mutter that she had left her food at home. I glanced up to see that it was Janessa Rosier, one of our classmates in our junior class. She wasn't bad at all, just extremely anti-social. On an impulse I called out "Hey, Janessa, want a sandwich?"

~~~Janessa's POV~~~

The question caught me off guard, even more so when I saw who it was. Henry and Ilois was the first gay couple at our high school. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but the constant beatings by classmates prevented me from ever approaching them. I decided to take up their offer because breakfast had hardly gotten me through.

I sat down next to them, and they both smiled with their hands held together. It was both cute and nice to see that they could put up with all of the crap they did.

"You don't mind do I?" I asked, reaching for two of the monstrous sandwiches.

"Nope. Not at all." Henry piped in.

Greedily, I stuffed the sandwiches down my mouth, and in between bites, we talked about each other. It was good to see that they both had accepting… Guardians. That were alive.

"Well, my parents have always loved me, no matter what gender the person I ended up being with was. In fact, me being gay has almost brought us closer together, if that's possible." Ilois said, laughing.

"Ditto." Henry said. "So, what about you, Janessa?"

I cringed and curled my legs up underneath me. "Umm… Well…"

Ilois looked concerned and got up to sit by me, and hugged me lightly. The moment of contact made feel a lot better and I finally opened up to someone. Ilois stayed by my side the whole time.

"My dad worked at this awful pain medication factory that was based in the Capitol, but had its factory here. The pay was awful, the hours were terrible. So one day, he went on strike with nearly every other worker there. I was there too, with my mom, on the other side of the street. IT got so out of hand that the president of the company was brought into it. He just opened his window, stuck out a gun, and opened fire. I still remember the sound of the bullets echoing as they hit the bodies and the concrete, the whizzing as they flew through the air. My dad was the last to fall, and when he did, my mom ran away leaving me and my brother Scorpius alone on the street. We made it home, but when we got there, my mom's bloody corpse lay in the den, the knife still clenched tightly in her fist… You never forget that stuff." I said hollowly, staring out in the distance. Tears were brimming in my eyes.

Ilois hugged me and I hugged back, now openly sobbing into his vibrant shirt. It felt good to get that off of my chest after three years of hiding it.

Once the trembling was over, the dams put up, the tissues put away, Ilois asked "Excuse me if I'm being ignorant, but what have you and your brother been doing to get by?"

"Oh, well I've always been a dancer, and somehow after that a guy saw me and wanted me in his burlesque show, so I've been working there for a long time. You can come see a show tonight if you want to." I said hopefully. It was nice having shoulders to cry on and I had already become very dependent on it.

Ilois said "Of course we'll come Janessa. Do you want any cake? You won't regret it." He asked, wafting the slice of the inviting pastry under my nose.

I smiled and took up his offer. "Thanks guys. It's been nice having someone to go to. I mean, I could go to Scorpius any time, but it wouldn't really be the same. This is really good cake. Where'd you get it?"

"The endless store that is my mom's kitchen." Ilois said. Of course it was homemade. That's the best kind.

I finished my slice and stood up. "Well, I've gotta go get ready for the show guys. It was nice talking to you. It starts at eight in the tavern"

They smiled and said that the feeling was mutual. I walked away, wondering how I had made such good friends.

~~~Ilois' POV~~~

I liked Janessa a lot. I could relate to her on a level impossible with Henry.

That's because he's never felt emotional pain before.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

I can't believe she did this to me, that bitch. All I felt now was pain. Pain in my legs, both of which were broken. Pain in my ribs, three of which were broken. Pain on my face, burned from the fireplace she threw me in. Pain in my heart, a scar that, no matter how much ointment or gauze was put on it, would never heal.

I adjusted for the umpteenth time, trying ever unsuccessfully to get comfortable. "Thanks for all of the help, Henry." My voice was shallow and broken, like a lot of the bones in my body.

"No problem!" Henry said, like he was having the time of his life applying new gauze, bringing me water, giving me all of my medications. Right now he was mixing together a salve for the burn on half of my face, a smile still present.

Once he finished, he put a little onto his palm and rubbed it in. But I could feel something else, something not related to healing at all. It made me feel really good every time one of his fingers brushed past my unkempt blond hair or touched the edges of my lips. That was my favorite.

He used all of the stuff and my face felt a lot better. He looked at my now soothed face from the cream and said "Oops! I missed a spot!" And that's when he moved in and kissed me.

At first, I tried pulling away. Guys who liked guys were constantly being beat up at our middle school, and the idea that I was one of them scared me. But eventually, either from the gentleness he was taking or the growing lump underneath the covers, I discovered that I liked it. That I savored it. That I wanted it.

I pushed in harder, careful of the burns, and he groaned in pleasure. He pulled away then, a wide smile on his face. "You do not know how long I have wanted to do that, Ilois."

However, I frowned. "Wait, Henry, you're gay?" I asked.

"Yeah, and apparently you are too, form the way you were going at it." He was in absolute giddiness by now.

To be honest, the news that he had wanted to kiss me for a long time didn't surprise me. He was always sitting by me at school. We would always walk home together. I had always assumed were just friends, but whenever he would nonchalantly brush pass my leg back, I could feel something else. And now I knew that that "something else" was returned to him.

I blushed at his comment all the same. "But Henry, I'm still not sure. Can we try it again just to be sure?" Almost as if expecting the comment, he leaned in and kissed me, harder this time, and now placing his hand on my leg. The touch was so gentle and loving I groaned just like he had moments ago. But this time, I didn't want it to end.

And it didn't, for a long time. Eventually he did and sat back down.

The newfound relationship left an awkward silence as well as a question. "Henry, did you volunteer to take care of me because you like me or because you were sincerely concerned for a friend's health?"

He answered immediately. "Both. I've had a crush on you since second grade, but when I heard you were heart because of your dumbass girlfriend I really wanted to help. It looks like I got both."

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

The park is generally a safe place, so when we looked at the time and saw we had thirty minutes, we left our stuff under the tree and left for the tavern. It was easy to find because of the popularity; it was a bar/club type thing that let high schoolers in as well as adults. We walked in and took a table right by the stage. A waitress walked up to us immediately and we ordered some water. Not long after that, Janessa came on.

She looked amazing in a sparkly red dress and red mask as she danced around the large stage. Fire breathers stood in the back creating the illusion that her and the other ten girls were dancing embers of a giant inferno. And that's when _she _came on.

It was hard to distinguish her from the other twenty people, but it was definitely her. The raven black hair, overuse of black eye shadow and thin figure was easily distinguishable. I bet Henry didn't notice; but he did notice my gasp, still audible over the loud music.

"What is it Ilois?" Henry asked concernedly.

"It's her… Flurin's here."

Even though he obviously couldn't see her, he was on red alert. All of the fun of the night had just been eradicated. Right as we started looking for her, the number ended and all of the dancers ran off stage. She didn't make another appearance.

~~~Janessa's POV~~~

The emotional high I felt from gaining a friend was exhilarating. It was the best dancing I had ever done, and when it was over, I ran out to see them. But when I spotted them, they didn't look happy.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked as I slid in one of the cheap plastic chairs the tavern had.

Ilois was still engrossed in looking at all of the tavern's patrons, so Henry answered. "A few years ago, Ilois had a girlfriend that abused him really badly, and he thought he saw her here. He seemed pretty convinced about it. Do you know any girls here named Flurin?

I felt myself pale. "Ilois was Flurin's ex?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Henry asked.

"Well, when I came here two years ago, she was really mad about something. She was new here too. Ever since then she's gotten really violent and it's not pretty when she's drunk or if she's just mad again."

Ilois came back and sighed. "I couldn't find her anywhere. Let's try to get out of here through the front, I guess."

"OK. Let's do it." I said. The three of us got up and walked cautiously towards the door. But she was there.

And she saw us.

Her eyes nearly exploded and she punched the guy she was talking to and ran towards us.

I started pushing Ilois and Henry towards the staff room, the only other easily accessible door in the auditorium. "Go, go, go!" I yelled. We got to the door, but she was running towards us using words a sailor would be ashamed of saying. I jammed my card in the door's key slot and we ran in the hallway. As we ran to the back to climb some stairs, we heard her fumbling for a card as well. We heard the door open at the third and top floor. Fortunately, she didn't hear how far up we went, so she had to scour all of the rooms.

Ilois was twirling his hair, thinking of a way out. As he looked like he was getting an idea, we heard her run up to the second floor.

"OK everyone grab this!" Ilois yelled and he reached in the dressing room next to us which was luckily opened and brought out a maid's cart. We all did likewise.

"Oh my god, we're running out of time!" I said. As I said that, she barreled up the stairs.

"ILOIS YOU FAG, I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!" she roared. She was about ten meters down the hall but would close in on us fast.

"RUN!" Ilois screamed. The three of us pushed off down the hall, running straight for the window at the end.

"ILOIS ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?" I screamed.

"YES!" He replied and then we burst through the floor to ceiling window with Flurin hurtling after us.

All four of us were screaming as we fell. The momentum the cart had brought us to a tarp overhang over a coffee shop across the street. Thank God the street was narrow. All of us bounced and were jostled around a bit until we all rolled off, relatively unscathed.

Flurin wasn't as lucky.

Since she had no projectile, she flew more down wards, landing directly on the street beneath. If the sickening crunch that followed didn't kill her, the barreling truck did as it collided with the corpse.

We all looked away as we bolted down the street and turned left at the next intersection. Sirens were already blaring, so we went to the least conspicuous spot; the park.

The incessant wails of the police cars were near deafening but we ran across the street and stood at the top of the hill that led down to the lake. Henry ducked and rolled, speeding up considerably, so Ilois and I did the same. If we weren't in such a bleak situation, it would have been fun, but when we reached the bottom, we hit the ground running. With multiple knots in the stomach, we collapsed on the blanket from the picnic.

Finally, we got up and packed everything up in silence. Even if it is somebody you hate, seeing somebody die is harrowing. Once we were done, we bid farewell-again in near silence.

~~~Ilois' POV~~~

Despite how much I wanted to like it, Flurin's death still chilled me. Henr and I walked arm in arm until we got to our neighborhood. Henry turned right, I turned left. No goodbyes, no farewells. Just emptiness.

Mom and Dad can't go to bed late, so they were already in bed, and I just ran to the bathroom to vomit my lunch.

After that I walked in my room and fell asleep on my bed immediately, finding solace in my dreams.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

"Ilois what's wrong?" My mom asked as I stared blankly into my cereal.

"Uh… Bad dreams." I said, gulping a spoonful. "Did you hear about that girl that died?"

My dad plopped down the newspaper he was reading. The article was:

**17 YEAR OLD GIRL RUNS OUT LOCAL TAVERN WINDOW, KILLING HERSELF**

**Last night at the time of 9:34 PM, Flurin McShaw, 17, was found dead on street out side of District 6's local teen friendly tavern. The mystery is not what killed her (the third floor window was broken; it is assumed that she ran out of it), but is actually **_**who**_** killed her. It was originally assumed she was drunk and ran out of a window, but upon further investigation, there were major dirt marks on the overhang of the coffee shop across the street as well as a discarded maid's cart. It has been scoured many times, but absolutely no DNA has been found. For more information, see page A7.**

I felt sick to my stomach, but I managed to not let it show. "That's awful." I said.

"Do you recognize the name, honey?" Mom asked with a worried look on her face.

I got up and put the bowl in the sink. "No. I've blocked that part of my life out of my memory. I have an amazing boyfriend that doesn't try to kill me during relationship troubles. My life wasn't good, now it is." Leaving on that note I walked upstairs to get ready.

~~~Janessa's POV~~~

Scorpius slept over at his fiends, so I slept late. By the time I got up, I only had an hour and a half to get ready. It wasn't very hard; I just chose my shorts from yesterday and a sky blue tank top.

Once hair and accessories were styled and put on (I was in no mood to get all dolled up), I still had fifteen minutes so I decided to get an early start and walked to the Reapings, hoping to see Henry and/or Ilois.

I wasn't disappointed; they were both there holding hands so I walked up to them and said hi.

"Hey." They said dully.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

Henry gulped. "We're front page news. But not _us _specifically. Just what happened."

I felt my insides cave in. "Well-"

That's when I heard my name.

I guess we missed all of the instructions while we were talking and now our escort was calling my name from the pink slip he held in his hands. I was terrified, but I pretended to look like I wasn't. I _think _I did a good job.

~~~Ilois' POV~~~

That crushed me, seeing Janessa run up to the stage.

I was utterly flattened when Henry's name was called.

Completely disregarding what we had said the previous day, I yelled out that I volunteered. I could feel Henry's grip tighten on my hand.

"My name's Ilois Kames," I said and walked up to the stage. I was going to show Henry I could do it.

Janessa and I shook hands (she had a questioning look on her face) and we walked into the back room. Soon after that, Henry rushed in with tears falling freely onto the carpet. It was the first time I had seen him cry, and it was really disturbing because Henry's a generally peaceful guy.

Scorpius flew in after that, and together the three of us calmed him down. Before the train left, Janessa and I wanted to go to the bathroom, so we did along with Scorpius, who just had to go. When we came back, Henry was gone and the only thing in the room was my fanny pack that I had unclipped when I came in here.

"Huh. I guess he was still distraught after all." Janessa said as she said goodbye to Scorpius, who had to leave now.

"My thoughts exactly." I said as I clipped the pack around my waist. Together the two of us boarded the train.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! District Seven should be up by tomorrow, but if it isn't it'll be up Tuesday. Bear with me, because trust me, this is a Hunger Games you will **_**never **_**forget! **


	7. District Seven Reapings

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**District Seven Reapings**

**A/N-Seven votes for B means short Reapings-so here we go!**

**I would also like to apologize for my three month hiatus. School and dance have restricted me. Also, my mom went full time, so the laptop was taken for long periods of times. **

~~~Oakley's POV~~~

My shakes were acting up today. Why wouldn't they be? Today was the Reapings. It was the singular most terrifying thing I experienced every year. This year's level of terror was ratcheted up by ten because of my newfound relationship with my best friend Charity.

I'm not sure how it happened, really. I'd always been told that she had a crush on me, but I refused to believe that the mayor's daughter would ever like me. Besides, I thought it was a miracle that she even considered me a friend. She could have easily chosen Twiggie, the most athletic, popular, sexiest guy on campus to have on her arm.

But no.

She chose me, Oakley Amber, the most hideous, medically challenged, mental guy in the school. I'm not complaining, though. I had liked her too, before we got together.

However, this was now, without Charity to hold, to kiss, and to confide in. I was vulnerable, and I hated that. When our escort got up on the stage, it seemed that he was looking right at me as if he was picking out his next victim to take and then slaughter on TV.

Once he pulled out the male slip** (A/N- I'm not sure, but I think Effie's pulling of the girls' names first was just her choice. I don't think the girls always have to go first)**, he smirked a little and then called out my name.

~~~Charity's POV~~~

My heart dropped. Why him? Why now? At least our escort did the males' names first, so I could Volunteer for the girl's spot, so I could hold him one last time.

I didn't care about the others. Twiggie, Maple, Josie, all of my "friends" I had to have, all because I was the Mayor's daughter. None of them mattered. Oakley was the only one that mattered.

As I prepared to Volunteer, our escort pulled out a name.

It was mine.

"I VO-Shit! That's me!" I yelled, and red faced, I stormed up on stage, taking Oakley's hand. Our escort's face contorted into confusion. It seemed odd that "beautiful" me was dating schizophrenic Oakley. The crowd's reaction was mutual, as it was silent.

Rather awkwardly, our escort introduced us, and we gratefully hurried off stage into the holding room. Our family and friends bustled in (all Oakley had were three nine year old kids from the orphanage that adored him). Then it was just Oakley and I.

"Well… It looks like we're going into thus together, then." Oakley said.

"A-and only one will come out." I said, fighting back tears. I was not the cryer.

"Or neither of us will." Oakley pointed out.

"No." I said, with fierceness new even to me. "One of us will make it out alive. It's not like two people can win anyway. Promise me that if I die, you'll fight like one of those Career tributes."

Oakley smiled and embraced me in a tight hug. "Charity, I promise." When Oakley made promises, he kept them.


	8. District Eight Reapings

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**District Eight Reapings**

~~~Alex's POV~~~

My mum set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me and I groaned. "Mum, you know I don't need you to make me breakfast anymore." I said.

She smiled and ruffled my messy brown hair. "But Alex-"

"Mum. I'm fourteen. I can cook my own food." I said and devoured my breakfast, then got up and threw on my jacket. "I've got to go to the Reapings now, I'll see you later." I said.

My mom leaned in the foyer from the kitchen. "Do you-" she started asking.

"And no," I interrupted. "I do _not _need your help."

With that, I shut the front door.

~~~Denver's POV~~~

My sister Felicity and I closed the door on our snoozing father. In a few hours, he'd wake up in a hangover, and we would become the center of his brutality, but we would still be in the streets trying to avoid coming home.

Felicity sighed. "It's such a pain in the ass trying to get him to go to bed." Mutual dark lines lined the bottom of our eyes, evidence of the sleepless nights we spent either trying to get him to fall asleep or waiting for him to come home from the bar. As she leaned against the wall, Felicity's eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall. "Damn it, Denver, we've got to get to the Reapings!"

In the span of minutes, we changed, brushed and styled our hair, and had breakfast. Then we shut the door (quietly) and walked towards the Town Square.

~~~Alex's POV~~~

I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for our escort to shut up. I never needed the tesserae, so I only had three slips, but I always had a feeling that I was going to get Reaped. I wouldn't necessarily complain either. It always felt like I needed to prove something. I was so very pampered in life, but recently, I realized that, despite my high social standing both at school and in the District, I could do things for myself, thank you very much.

Finally, the guy shut up and walked over to the girls' glass ball. He pulled out a name, and called out "Denver Younge!" A slight girl in a white shirt and khaki shorts walked bravely up to the stage, but you could obviously tell that she was terrified, the poor girl.

The funny thing was, when my name was called, I was terrified too.

~~~Denver's POV~~~

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was only sixteen! I couldn't die on national television! Nonetheless, I put on a brave face and strode up to the stage.

The boy followed soon after. He was a cute one, with long, straight light brown hair that looked like a fan had just blown it. He was very attractive, to say the least. He looked like the kind of guy I would date, only if he were a couple years older.

Together, we walked to the holding room. Felicity and my best friend Shay came in for me, and his parents and friends came in for him.

The three of us talked for a while. Neither cried, but both would come home after this and bawl their eyes out. Eventually, it was just me and him.

"Er-so I heard your name was Alex?" I asked pathetically. He was tall, and in his pocket he was holding something, probably a locket or something.

"Yeah, and you're Denver," he said, in a tone of pleasant conversation.

Our conversation couldn't go much longer because the train whistled and we were forced to board.


	9. District Nine Reapings

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**District Nine Reapings**

~~~Kurda's POV~~~

In my gang, Reaping Day never instilled fear in our blood, never sent shivers up our spine. It was a day of excitement and competition. When you live in a group that lives virtually in the wilderness, that sort of attitude is to be expected. We kill for food, we live in an abandoned cottage in the middle of a forest, and we hardly see any other people besides ourselves. When one of us is Reaped, it's a time for celebration.

The seven of us in my ragtag group of runaways were gathered around our fireplace, sipping on bowls of the last dregs of cereal.

Finally, our leader Stefan set his bowl down and put his hands in his lap. "As you all know," he said "today is the Reapings. Should any of us get Reaped, we _will_ win. We will bring our clan honor."

One of our two girls, Jodelle, scoffed and said "And we won't turn into mincemeat like that fuckup Mason." **(A/N-Hopefully, one of you will get what I'm referencing).**

Stefan winced, and then smiled. Mason was a sensitive topic. He was Reaped two years ago, then was killed five minutes into the Games. "No, we will not die. Now, get changed for the Reapings."

Our small cottage had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. That meant we lived very closely. Stefan got the pullout bed in the living room, and the other six of us split the bedrooms. Jodelle, the other girl Havana, and I shared the room on the left of the hallway. I opened my dresser and picked out a simple black v-neck tee and jeans.

I took off my pajamas and just as I was reaching for my jeans, Jodelle said "Kurda? Can you come here and help me put on my necklace?"

I turned and Jodelle was standing there in a bra and underwear, revealing a tight, semi-developed stomach. She had her black hair pulled up in a ponytail. I tried not to stare (Jodelle was exactly like me, and that would just seem like dating myself. I need a variant of myself). "Er, OK Jodelle." I walked over behind her, and she sidled up in front of me, both of our near nude bodies nearly touching. She handed me the gold necklace.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled the clasps together at the nape of her neck. "Stefan seems worked up about something this year doesn't he?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well it's probably because we're all sixteen or seventeen, in our prime age. He really wants this, I can tell." I responded. My Irish accent seemed to be more prominent when I was nervous.

She turned around to face me, and she said "Well, here's to a good Reapings this year." With that, she leaned in close and kissed me.

I let her do it for a few seconds, never responding to the kiss, and then pulled away. "Look Jodelle, you're great and everything, but… I'm gonna say no." There was a cough at the doorway and we turned to see Havana smirking at us, leaning on the door frame, back from the bathroom. I hastily went over to my bed and put on my clothes.

Damn it.

~~~Lucille's POV~~~

I stared in the mirror at myself. The long, flowing silver hair that reached my waist, the scar across my face from my father.

My father.

That topic was an unspoken one at home. My dad was the perfect dad. He loved all his kids and his wife, he helped out around the house, he had a nicely paying job, he taught his kids all the tricks and trades of hunting. Then, when I was ten, he killed my younger brother Liam. No one knows why. He just did. Then when I confronted him about it, like a ten year old would, he tried to kill me too, but all he managed to do was slice my face.

Suddenly, my mother was at the doorway. "Ready to go, honey?"

"Uh, yeah I am." I followed her out of the room and downstairs. My brothers were sitting at the table munching on some toast. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." My brother Ken said.

"Looks like my brother is eating a plate of shut the fuck up." I retorted.

My mom set a plate of toast down for me, and I set to inhaling the welcomed food. When I was done, I ran back upstairs and slipped on my navy blue converse. When I was about to turn the light off, something glinted in front of the mirror.

My dad's dagger.

I don't know why, but I've always carried around my dad's dagger, like it would, in the most ironic way, heal up he scar it left on our family. I slipped it on my belt and then went downstairs, where my mom and brothers and I walked outside to the Town Center.

~~~Kurda's POV~~~

I was chatting amicably with the four other guys in my group when suddenly our escort appeared on stage. Her purple highlights bounced around as she spouted off the rules and walked over to the boys' ball. She pulled out a name.

Kurda Paucar's name.

Finally, I was Reaped. I finally had the chance to kick some ass and bring back some glory into the clan. I was the most skilled one in the group, as far as killing goes, and there was a rouse of applause from the guys as I walked onstage, smiling. Our escort smiled as well and then walked over to the girls' ball and picked out a name. It was a girl named Ren.

~~~Lucille's POV~~~

Oh my god. They just pulled out little Ren's name. That would crush Raine, my best friend, if she went into the arena. Ren didn't stand a chance…

I stood up and loudly pronounced that I volunteered. The guy on stage, Kurda, smiled. I walked up onstage and joined Kurda. Our escort looked at me, scarred and battle ready, with a hint of surprise. "And what might your name be?" she asked.

"Lucille Somana." I responded. "And I will win this."

This was met with a chorus of applause. Two very healthy, battle-worn teenagers made the odds pretty promising for District Nine. We were then hustled into the holding room, where his group approached Kurda and it looked like they were celebrating. I turned my attention to Raine and Ren, who had just entered the room.

Ren, having just recently lost her last two teeth, said "Thank you tho much, Luthille."

Raine hugged me and said "I can't believe you did that, Lucille. You are the best."

I smiled, but before I could say anything, the whistle blew and our visitors were whisked away. It just left Kurda and me.

With an accent, he said "I have to congratulate you on your bravery there, Lucille. It takes a lot of love to Volunteer for someone."

"No it takes a lot of strength and a 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you' attitude." I said, laughing. Kurda laughed too.

"I have a 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you attitude' myself." He said.

"Really? Where do you live?"

"A cottage in the forest. We literally fight for our food."

"Well then, may the best person win." I said and stuck out my hand.

He shook it.


	10. District Ten Reapings

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**District Ten Reapings**

~~~Zillah's POV~~~

I glanced around at the brown field around me. It was once green and full of life, with cows and horses and chicken munching away at the grass. Now there were a quarter of the animals, now scrawny and underfed. We, or at least I, took it in stride. I was always the positive one in the family.

Today, my friend Dustin Hollox and I were shirking our duties, sipping on bottles of root beer. Really, we weren't supposed to be working anyways. After all, it was Reaping Day. Dustin, now nineteen, was out of the running for getting Reaped, so it was celebratory.

At the same time, it was remorseful for me. My total number of tickets had increased to a total of thirty, so my chances were even greater of getting Reaped than ever before. I'm normally a one hundred percent optimistic guy, but this was creating a dent in my optimism.

At that moment, my family came out. None of my three siblings could get Reaped yet (two were six and one was nine), but they always dressed up for the occasion. Davin ran over and hugged me. He had recently lost two teeth, so he said "Are you going away, Thillah?"

I grimaced and said "Hopefully not, Dav."

"I don't want you to go!"

"I'll have to if I get Reaped."

Tears were brimming in his little brown eyes. "Will you come back Thillah?"

This really caught me off guard. But then I thought about it. If I really was Reaped, would I come back? Would I be strong enough to defeat even the Careers?

I sighed and said "Of course Davin. I'll always come back."

~~~Katrina's POV~~~

The doe I had killed with my arrows a week ago was now nearly gone. My family stared wistfully at the carcass. The remnants of breakfast sat in front of us.

My father sighed. "Well, I guess it's time to go then."

Admittedly, I was worried. I just had a feeling I couldn't shake. I only had twelve tickets…. But that was three more than last year.

Nonetheless, my family suppressed their fears and got up. We already had our clothes on for the Reapings. I had my combat boots on with a black shirt and jeans.

"Katrina, please do your family and friends proud if you're…" my mother choked. She started crying quietly.

Both me and my father moved in to hug her. It's OK mom." I said. "Nothing would ever stop me from protecting you all."

~~~Zillah's POV~~~

My father was nearly finished reining the horses into the carriage we would ride into town in. In that time, Dustin came up and talked to me.

"You really feel like you could do it?" he asked.

"Yes." I said immediately. "Determination is key in the Games."

"And strength." Dustin said, chuckling a bit. "Well, here's hoping."

Dustin had to go to the Reapings with his family so he bade his farewells and walked down the street to his family's house.

"Alright kids, onward we go!" said my dad.

We all climbed in the carriage and we were soon off. Without meaning to, I said goodbye to the farm I grew up on. Damn it. Why am I letting the Reapings get to me so much this year?

When we arrived at the Town Square, it was nearly full, so I had to take a seat in the back of my section. The escort strode up to the stage and after all of the introductory stuff, she walked over to the boy's ball. Of course, my name was called.

~~~Katrina's POV~~~

A short, lean teenager walks up to the stage. Despite a bit of muscle on him, he doesn't look all that hard to beat.

The escort walked over to the girls' ball and fished out my name. Of course. I only had twelve slips of paper in the ball, but my name was chosen. It's just my luck.

The boy, named Zillah, and I shook hands. We walked on back and waited for the train whistle after all the family and friends' tearful goodbyes. Neither of us talked to each other. I think we were sizing each other up, trying to figure out who would kill who first.

Naturally, I would.


	11. District Eleven Reapings

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**District Eleven Reapings**

~~~Victori's POV~~~ 

I stared out at the forever-grey sky, stroking my pet owl Pepper. Sometimes it seemed like she was the only living thing in the world-which, to me, she was.

Suddenly, Pepper perked her head up, seemingly disturbed. "What is it girl?" I asked. But the noise, probably a rat on the ground floor of the warehouse, settled down, and she tucked her head in her wing and drifted off to sleep.

I laughed. "Love you too, Peps." The steady throng of people outside told me the Reapings were about to begin, so I quickly descended the metal stairs into the cavernous warehouse room below.

Abandoned as a toddler because of mental problems, I flew from foster home to foster home until I was nine, when I ran away and found this. It was an empty barn, stripped free of its metal contraptions, leaving only an empty room. Various furniture objects from the dump were scattered around the floor and the metal landing above.

I grabbed my old jacket off a chair and pushed open the tall iron doors. Minutes later, I stood in the congested Town Center. I found my seat and sat, fingering a hole in my jeans nervously.

Finally, our escort stood on stage, and after the long and obnoxious rules that no one listens to, she walked over to the large glass ball with pink slips and pulled out a name.

My name.

~~~Quinn's POV~~~

\

I set down the bag of cornmeal in the kitchen, panting from the walk from the processing warehouse. My mother laughed. "Quinn, it's Reaping Day and you're still working! Get your Reaping clothes on!"

I laughed too and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway to my bedroom, the last door on the left. A quick shower and a change of clothes later, I emerged clean and walked back to the kitchen in a simple navy blue button up shirt and jeans. My siblings had all been wrangled into the kitchen and were eating their breakfast of cereal.

Flit, age eight, saw me and ran up and hugged me. "Hey Quinnie!" She said.

I hugged her back. "Hey Flitter. Why don't we go and eat our breakfast?" I steered her to her bowl of cereal. She got back in her chair and began munching on it. Mom had already set my bowl down so I quickly gulped down my cereal.

Just then, my dad slid the sliding glass door open and strolled in. He yawned. "Good morning kids! Good morning Pip." He said and walked over to mom and pecked her on the cheek. He was out all night harvesting the hay.

"Good morning Kane. Why don't you go on and have your shower?" That was mom, always guiding everyone.

Dad blinked. "Of course," he said and shuffled into his bedroom.

Once all of the showers had been taken, once all of the clothes had been put on, once all of the food had been eaten, we embarked out to the Town Square.

Once we got there, Willow and Oak went off into the fourteen year old section. I sauntered off into the sixteen year old section to say hi to my cousin and best friend Lilac.

"Hey Lilac." I said.

She turned around and said. "Good morning Quinn. Good luck today."

"You too." I replied and walked off to the eighteen year old section.

Once our escort was finished with introductions, he walked over to the girls' ball and picked out a name. Victori Ent. A girl with spiky short amber colored hair walked up. I knew her from school and she was quiet, but nice.

Our escort then walked over to the boys' ball and pulled out my name.

Aw shit! I couldn't have survived one more year?

~~~Victori's POV~~~

Hmm. Quinn Aberforth. A large opponent. I didn't think I had to worry about him though because we never disliked each other, so we'd probably end up being allies. Then again, I'm not good at making friends, let alone allies…

We were led into the back room and once Quinn's family and friends had left, it was just us.

"Victori isn't it?" He asked politely.

"Erm… Yeah." I replied lamely.

"Alright then. Victori, I doubt we'll meet anyone else, but I think strength comes in numbers, so…. Want to be allies?"

I smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

That left an awkward silence between us. Luckily, the train's whistle pervaded the silence and we boarded the train, our newfound alliance fresh in our minds.


	12. District Twelve Reapings

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**District Twelve Reapings**

**A/N-OK, so we're finally here! The last Reaping! God I'm so happy, I really want to get to the arena; believe me, you will not be disappointed. **

**Throughout the course of these Games, I'll probably be redoing Districts 7-12; I definitely want to establish the characters more, plus the short 7-12 chapters really annoy me. **

**The train ride chapter(s) should be posted tomorrow, now that I've actually gotten to the part everyone reads this whole fan fiction for.**

**Please, please, please, please review, even if you didn't submit a tribute or two. As an aspiring author, I love hearing from you all!**

~~~Lexter's POV~~~

I yawned and glanced at the time; 7:30. I should be getting dressed and preparing for the Reapings right now, but I'm quite comfortable in my room, thank you very much.

My miniscule room was crammed with books. Every inch of wall space was covered with a bookshelf. Some were black, some were white, some were worn and some were new; yet somehow, this felt like home. This was where I was most comfortable. Not in the mines, toiling my life away. Not in the Games, killing every last human being in sight. Not out in the forest hunting squirrels, rabbits, and, if I was lucky, a deer. I belonged at home with my books, taking care of my family.

I'm not a gambler by any means. But every year, I took more tesserae until I was left with sixty-three; the number of entries I have now. Statistically speaking, the odds were not in my favor.

A knock at my door tore me from the book I was reading (an encyclopedia about the nine planets). "Who is it?" I asked.

There was a sigh, then "It's your mother, Lexter. Now open up."

I smirked then opened the door. When my mom saw me in my pajamas, she gasped. "Lexter!"

"I know mom, I know, I'll throw on some jeans and a t-shirt!" I said, chuckling.

Fifteen minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom in a simple orange shirt and jeans. All of my family was in the kitchen; I was last one out, as usual. When Trisn saw my tardiness, he laughed and put down the newspaper he was reading. "Eighteen years, Lexter, and some things never change, huh?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Shut up." In the background, I could see my older sister Locke smiling and laughing silently. "And you shut your trap too, Locke!" I added, and then sidled into my chair between the two.

The usual Saturday morning festivities went on as usual, as if the Reapings weren't even existential. All eight members in my family were talking as if the dreaded Day wasn't even following this breakfast. I pretended to be happy, but I had sense of uneasiness in my gut. Not because of my monumental amount of entries, but because my mom was at the stove, cooking as usual, walking as usual, frying as usual.

Only one thing was different.

My mom was singing.

She hums for two reasons: because she's lonely (which I doubted; she was in a kitchen with seven other people after all), or because she needs to cheer herself up.

My suspicion was on the latter.

~~~Nyx's POV~~~

The weather-worn grave stood in front of me, taunting my every move. It followed me when I ate. It followed me when I walked. It followed me when I hunted. It followed me when I slept.

It was always with me.

The simple grey headstone was a constant reminder of the horrendous tyranny that was Panem. They hadn't even tried to save her; she was in pain and they left her to die.

That was the scariest part to me-a then-twelve-year-old seeing her sister, who never showed any signs of pain and defeat, crying out in pure agony. Storm was the kind of person that never gave up and never backed down. She was utterly fearless.

Then she fell ill, and all of that abut her went ago. She retreated into her shell and never came out. I was twelve and scared out of my mind. I had never seen her act like that before, never speaking and always broken. It seemed that something had broken down her once-impenetrable wall. The worst part about it, however, was the doctors. Being in District Twelve, we weren't the wealthiest people in Panem, and the doctors, all straight from the Capitol, wouldn't do a thing.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

I was with her the day she died. She was lying in bed at the hospital and I told her that someone from my class was Reaped (the Reapings had happened earlier in the day). I told her she was rally nice and didn't deserve to die in the Games. Then Storm sat up (with great effort) and told me one thing.

"Nyx, the world is hell out there. Anything bad will always happen to the best kinds of people and anything good will happen to the worst. And yet, we're still here." She had said, reaching out and holding my hand. I squeezed it and held on to it tight. "You, me, mom, dad, even Mellark and Conlisse-all of us have had the worst happen to us, but we're still alive and kicking. Don't give up hope Nyx. Please. Don't ever give up hope, Nyx. For me." She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I held on to her hand even tighter. "I won't, Storm. I promise."

She smiled. "That's good." She took a long, labored breath. "Please Nyx. Overcome any obstacle. I know you can do it-you're my Nyxie after all."

I smiled. Only Storm called me that. "Don't go Storm." I said.

"I have to, Nyxie. And you have to stay here. But nevere, _ever,_ forget that I believe in you." She closed her eyes one final time.

"Goodbye, Nyx." She said, tears in her eyes.

Then she died. I felt the hand turn cold. I didn't cry, though. I stood up, with a new determination in my heart. I kissed my index and middle fingers and setting them on her cold forehead, my silent farewell.

"Goodbye Storm." I said, and then shut the heavy wooden door.

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Ready to go?" my brother Mellark asked, my train of thought broken.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. "Yeah, guess so."

He frowned. "No you're not." He sat down, and patted the ground next to him so I could sit with him. Storm's grave was situated on a small hill, and from where we were sitting, we could see a wide expanse of District Twelve, out home.

"I miss her too, you know." He said.

"Yeah I know, it's just… You weren't there the day she died. She told me something that I've never forgotten. She said that I had to keep fighting. I've never really understood what she meant, but now I do. She means fighting the Capitol, fighting Panem. Fighting to stay alive and do what she never got to do… I almost want to get Reaped today just because of that." I said with a bitter laugh.

Mellark pulled me closer. "I know you'll win if you do get Reaped. I have no doubt in my mind about that. Win for Storm. Now come on." He stood up and reached out a hand for me to take. Let's get back to the Reapings.

I smiled and took his hand. Together we ran down the hill the way we used to, long before Storm even died. We flew down the slope and eventually emerged in the center of the city where the Reapings were about to begin.

~~~Lexter's POV~~~

We were almost to the Town Square now. Melia gripped my hand. This was only her second Reapings, and they always scared her half to death. I couldn't stop thinking about mom's singing. I wasn't sure who she was nervous about; me, Melia or Linsa. Probably me though.

"Lexter, I'm scared." Melia said.

"It'll be OK, Melia. You only have two slips in that glass ball. You know how many I have? Sixty-three. You know how many-"

She frowned. "Yeah, yeah, you've got a much higher chance of getting pulled then I do. Honestly, Lexter, could you think of something other than math for once?"

I smirked. "I can think about science." I said jokingly.

She took her hand from mine and sighed, exasperated. "Look, we're here now."

The eight of us all turned into the dingy Square. A woman with bright pink hair was chatting amicably with Greasy Sae. It didn't look like Sae was enjoying it though. Everyone knew she could run as fast as a rabbit could hop, and it looked like she wanted to do that just then. I decided to go free Sae of her snare, so to speak.

"Hey there, Greasy Sae!" I said walking over to her.

The twenty-three year old woman looked extremely relieved to see me. "Ah, hello there Lexter. This is Ellie Trinket." She said, nodding to the woman with an effervescent hairstyle.

She looked at the dismal state of my clothes, from my ratty tennis shoes to my dirt-stained face. "Pleasure to meet you…"

"Lexter. Lexter Grounders." I replied, shaking her hand.

Ellie pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began scrubbing her hands. "Pleasure." She said scornfully.

Sensing trouble, Sae said "C'mon Lexter. Let's get a move on now; the Reapings are about to start."

Nodding in agreement, we started walking towards my section. "That woman is such a prick." Greasy Sae muttered under her breath.

I laughed. "My thoughts exactly."

She smiled. "All right now, Lexter. Let's talk strategy. Should you get Reaped, you will…?"

"Stay hidden and as away from trouble as possible.' I replied.

"Should you need to kill, you will…?"

"Use a spear that I should hopefully have by then."

Sae smiled. "Of course you will." She scooped me up into a hug. "I'll miss seeing you at the library if you… Well, you know."

"Yeah I do." I said, as the bell rung for the Reapings to begin.

Ellie took her position on stage as I took my position in the audience. She went through the instructions, introductions, blah, blah, blah. Finally she said "Ladies first!" with a sweep of her hand. She strutted over to the ball with pink slips in it, her pink tresses bouncing up and down, then pulled out a girl named Nyx Underwood.

~~~Nyx's POV~~~

I smiled. Finally; I was going to fulfill the promise I made to Storm so many years ago. I was going to win the Games.

I walked up to the stage with a bounce in my step. All of the kids around me looked at me like I was crazy. I just smiled and put on an aura of confidence.

Ellie walked over to the boys' ball and pulled out a guy named Lexter Grounders.

~~~Lexter's POV~~~

My heart fell. I was going to the Games. I was leaving Twelve, probably never to come back.

Unlike Nyx's confident steps, I walked up to the stage with wobbly and shaky legs. I felt my face going red because I looked like such a fool next to Nyx's mischievous, smirking demeanor.

We were introduced to Panem, and then led to a very posh room. It was nicer than anyone in my family would ever see in their lives. My family and Greasy Sae came in and we chatted and said tearful goodbyes, all of that jazz. Once they were gone, Nyx and I were left alone.

~~~Nyx's POV~~~

I knew Lexter from school; he had graduated this year. The poor kid didn't have any friends, but then again, he kept to himself. I knew he was friends with Greasy Sae, the huntress who mad soup in an abandoned warehouse. They frequented the library a lot.

"Hi." He said lamely.

"I scoffed, but said hello back.

"You ready for the Games?" he asked.

I decided to partake in the paltry conversation. "Ready as I'll ever be. I just want to avenge my sister's death."

He looked at me questioningly. "I'm sorry. How'd she die?"

"Disease. The doctors refused to help."

He looked like he was about reply, but the whistle cut him off and together we boarded the train, and I was off to return victorious.

** Attention all fellow fan fiction writers! In celebration of the finished Reapings, we'll be taking a field trip to the 37****th**** Hunger Games. Please gather in the comment section with your glowing review ;) fan fiction writers who do not review will be killed! I mean-they won't be allowed to read this fan fiction, and it's going to be whole lot of fun!**

** Seriously though, all A Very Potter Sequel references aside, please review! Hugs and butterfly kisses! ;)**


	13. The Train Rides-Part One

**Woah, I know. You all probably thought this story was dead right? Maybe that's just what I wanted you to think. **

**Long story short, I wrote almost all of the train rides. Then my laptop deleted it all. Tried rewriting them again (so freaking much *tears*) and that got deleted. So I got very tired of my stuff going away and rewriting the same stuff gets frustrating. **

**Lately though, I've been inspired by some good SYOT's. And I remembered how much I liked my characters, so I decided to resurrect this one. I modified the plot a little bit, so I didn't have to be redundant to myself. I hope you haven't all give up on me D:**

**I'm doing the train rides through the eyes of all twenty-four tributes in six four-tribute chapters. I know that can be tiring for you as readers, hearing the same stuff through different people, but after re-reading the Reapings I feel like I didn't do all of my characters justice. Once the train rides are over, it'll be complete chance as to who will be narrator, but everyone will get at least a couple sections of narration. **

* * *

**Killer Catastrophe, District 1 (15)**

The doors shut with a resounding thud, and without warning, the train lurched forward. I decided to go watch the other eleven districts' Reapings, but I was stopped by a grip on my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice edged with razor blades asked.

I tensed my arms, resisting the urge to slap her. "Off to my own fucking cabin." I said then shrugged her off.

She followed. "But we're both Careers; don't you think we need to work on strategy?"

I silently counted to ten, praying (for the first time in my life, mind you) that I wouldn't kill her on the spot. "Exactly, Midnight. We're Careers; we never lose. On top of that, don't you think we need to know who we're fighting?"

A look of awe came across her face. "You're right Killer! Let's get our pajamas on and we can watch the Reapings together!"

Before I even had time to respond, she hugged me and strutted down the hallway into the District One girl's carriage.

I let many a curse fly right then. I just let Midnight Drakon, the biggest bitch in Panem, walk right over me. I sighed and walked down the hallway into the door on my left; my bedroom. Unfortunately, there were no locks to the rooms (what ever happened to privacy?) which meant that Midnight could get in at will. This will be a long train ride.

I found the bedroom to be rather cozy, with a window, two dressers and a king sized bed with a door leading to the bathroom. Opening one dresser drawer I found a few pairs of boxers and a set of pajamas. I took off my street clothes and put them in an empty drawer. My body was rather good-looking, if I may say so my self. A nicely toned six pack. Lean biceps. I had two tattoos. One was a pattern intertwining my right bicep and _FUCK YOU_ inked across the right side of my chest.

Just as I was slipping on some pants, the door opened and Midnight was standing in the doorway with a silky spaghetti strap pajama top that reached her mid thigh.

It was utterly revolting.

At the moment, in my boxers and my pajama pants pulled halfway up my legs, I looked ridiculous. We were both lost in an awkward silence for a moment until I finally snapped back into reality.

"What the hell Midnight? Don't you knock? And don't you put on more clothes?" I asked, hastily pulling the pants up to my waist.

She scoffed. "In this sweltering heat? Not in my life." She settled herself down in the sofa, sighing dramatically.

By now, I was fully clothed, and gladly so; Midnight, on the other hand, was a different story.

I sighed. She was a Career; what choice did I have? I had to work with her. "C'mon Midnight. Let's watch Six together." I picked a random District; Six was generally pretty weak.

She smiled and we walked across the hallway to my living room and I sat down next to her and turned the TV on. It was showing District Six preparing for its Reapings. A clock in the corner showed that it was ten minutes until the third and fourth names were pulled.

"I wonder who we're going to kill from Six?" she asked.

"They can't be worth the trouble; Six doesn't exactly have the best fighters." I said, pleased that she wasn't trying to rape me on the couch then and there.

"I don't know, the one from a few years ago was really lethal." She said. She was right. Four years ago, the Victor was from Six; she was totally barbaric and killed anything in sight. She would have made an excellent Career.

I chuckled. "Point taken."

"You know, Killer… Only one of us can make it out alive. When it comes down to you and me, who do you think would win?"

Did she actually believe she would make it to the end? That was one thick head she had. "I would win, naturally."

She smirked, but suddenly her voice was ice. "Ha. I would definitely win. I would take my spear in shove it deep into the recesses of your ribcage, puncturing your heart on the way. Your heart would be shoved on the sharp end of the spear, scarlet red blood dripping from the once-useful heart, like some perverted lollipop. I would pull the spear back through your lifeless body and take the heart as my prize. Your blood would be the wine I drank once I was crowned Champion."

That sure was one hell of a speech. It sent shivers even down _my _spine.

"What a load of bullshit. You won't even make it to the top twelve." I said, but my quavering voice gave me away. She spoke with such vehemence it was hard not to believe what she said, and frankly, that scared me.

"Please Killer, you wouldn't-" she began, but luckily the District Six Reapings had begun.

"Oh look, Midnight, the Reapings are starting!" I said, sweat dripping from my brow. I was extremely anxious to change the subject.

She pursued it no further but sat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Their escort, Drew Lovelace, had pulled the girl's slip out of the ball.

"Janessa Rosier!" He said.

A girl talking to two guys froze. She looked terrified, even though she was trying to hide it. She walked bravely up to the stage.

"You're Janessa?" Drew asked, a big smile plastered on his face.

She nodded, her face pale. She was obviously trying to hide her fright, but it was seeping through.

"Do we have any Volunteers?" He asked, searching the crowd. The crowd answered with silence. "Alright then." He flounced over to the boys' ball and pulled out a slip. "Henry Kender!" He yelled.

One of the two boys-were they holding hands?!-that Janessa was talking to jumped a bit, but before he could do anything else, the other boy, presumably his boyfriend, yelled out that he Volunteered.

"My name is Ilois Kames!" he bellowed to the audience.

Drew looked taken aback at the ferocity with which Ilois had stormed up to the stage. Still, he smiled, excited at the volunteering. "Yes well isn't this exciting?" No one responded yet again. "Panem, you have your District Six Tributes!"

The faces of Janessa Rosier, aged sixteen, and Ilois Kames, aged seventeen, flashed onto the screen.

"And now, let's take a look at our District One Tributes!" Drew's voice said.

"WHAT?!" Midnight and I both yelled in unison. All of a sudden, the very image of Midnight and I sitting on the couch flashed on screen. We looked around, and found a camera in the corner of the room, above the TV. It was far too high for anyone to get to; they probably designed it that way.

Fortunately though, the astonished faces of Killer Catastrophe and Midnight Drakon disappeared.

* * *

**Midnight Drakon, District One (16)**

How incredibly rude! Honestly, we could have been naked for all they knew, but we were just thrust on the television.

Silence permeated the air around Killer and me. "Well…" I said.

"We know District Six won't put up much of a fight now, I guess." Killer said, trying to bring the subject away from the peeping we had just been subjected to. "Honestly, a scared shitless girl and a faggot boy? They don't stand a chance." He said.

"Uh, yeah, thought that too… Killer." I gulped. Suddenly the already-hot-train-car became hotter. I scurried out of the room, blushing.

I crossed the small bridge connecting mine and Killer's cars and walked into my bedroom. It looked exactly the same as Killer's. I walked over to the door that led to the bathroom and turned on the hottest water possible. I stripped out of my skimpy nightclothes and stepped under the scalding hot water. I checked all corners for any sort of camera, but found none. Those psychos probably wouldn't have cared seeing a naked sixteen year old girl in the shower. You know, as much as I adore the Hunger Games, I really do hate the people of the Capitol sometimes.

The train ride passed with little incident past then. After my hellishly hot shower, I dried off and preoccupied myself with a horrid novel just to pass the time. It was some pre-rebellion novel about a vampire and human girl, and it was just truly dreadful. Maybe it could also be how bad those people lived back then-no servants? Appalling!

Finally, the food bell was rung, and I made my way to the mess hall. Being from District One, we had a variety of mentors to pick from. This year, only one of our eight victors was here to mentor us. Her name was Elektra Noddingsworth, and she was an absolute delight. A supple twenty-six year old woman with her straight blond hair done in a perfect ponytail on the crown of her head-I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

Killer was already there, chatting up a storm with the beautiful woman. He hid little of his obvious attraction to the woman, who answered politely like a lady.

She didn't smile when she saw me though. I guess me in a pair of purple sweatpants wasn't good enough. "You must be Midnight." She said plainly.

I beamed in response. "Yes I am, Mrs. Noddingsworth." I gushed. "I am very-"

'_Ms. _Noddingsworth, sweetie." She replied sternly, downing a glass of whiskey. "There will be _no _man for this woman." Killer's face fell, but he looked away to hide it. He's such a scamp, that child.

I blinked, confused at her statement. Shaking my head, I said "Of course. My apologies. I really-"

"Sweetheart, really, what do you think this is?" Elektra asked in disbelief. She grabbed a chicken leg and bit into it. "A frickin' manners competition? In two weeks, you'll be in a state-of-the-art arena, one like you've never seen before, according to my sources."

I clenched my jaw before saying "Alright, fine, I'll just sit down then," huffing as I did just that. "You really don't need to be so rude."

"I think she's doing just fine." Killer said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes before Elektra said "You think they'll be so nice? Get off your high horse, doll." She took another bite of chicken, then laughed, spewing small amounts of chicken particles all over the table. "They didn't do it to me. So you want to win, Rosy Cheeks? Grab a spear and start throwing."

That's when I snapped. "You know what, why are you even talking to me like that?Who are you, some washed-up loser Victor? You know what, you didn't even win a good game! Those competitors were complete crap." I said icily. I didn't even know whether or not said competitors were even that good. "So why don't you step down and eat your damn chicken? I don't need to hear you say another word."

She smirked victoriously behind her chicken leg, eating at it while she listened to my speech? "You done? Good. That's exactly what I want from you, Drakon. You've got a way with words and we need to pull that out. Sure you may be good with a knife or what have you, but keep that ice-cold demeanor with you-it'll get you far. I may even see you on the other side." She winked to me and instantly I felt elated, happy that she liked me.

"What about me?" Killer asked stupidly. "Why couldn't I win?"

Elektra wrinkled her nose before saying "You've been staring at my chest for ten whole minutes. If you weren't such a dog, I'd have pegged you for a later death, but you'll fall in love and that'll get you killed. Probably middle-of-the-road death. Very unmemorable and dishonorable. You want to live up to your name kid? Get your hand out of your pants and be on your guard the whole time. Never let up, and never let a pair of tits get in the way."

I absolutely loved her bluntness and her method of teaching. Killer, on the other hand, was immediately miffed and he took his fork and threw it at her, who caught it in midair while sipping her water. "Who the hell are you?"

"A Victor who knows what she's doing." Elektra replied simply. "Now, hopefully all the childhood antics are over with. Tell me, children, what are you good at?"

Killer smiled and said "Oh, I'm good with anything. Swords, axes, knives, darts, bow and arrows, spears, harpoons-I can do the full gamut. I'm awesome at anything."

"Yes well spears are obviously not your forte." Elektra said, indicating the thrown cutlery. "And I doubt you've handled half of those. You're arrogant and stupid-you're digging your own grave man." I smirked next to him. I had tried hitting on him earlier; he was my soul mate, but this was entirely entertaining.

Killer went as red as his hair but said nothing. That was surprising. I coughed lightly and said "Well, I'm especially good with spears. Some swords, but they can't be too small. I'd like to see the victim's face as I slice them. And yes, I use those all the time."

Elektra nodded, pleased. "I don't doubt it. Your mom, View-excellent lady, by the way-she taught me everything I know. She's why I won. She was deadly with a spear. She speared a fly with a toothpick once when I first met her."

I nodded with a grin. That was my mother's signature trick. She was so proud of it. "I did inherit that from her." I said proudly, just like my mother.

Killer looked like a child who had his toys taken away. Surprisingly though, he talked in a very even voice. "Well, I guess if I'm so worthless, I'll just up and leave." He pushed his chair back, uneaten dinner still warm.

When he left, Elektra tutted. "Such a troubled child, him. He could do so well, too."

"Do you think so?" I asked, entirely too eager.

She gave me a hard look before saying "Yes, well obviously. I believe in fate and he's named Killer for a reason."

"Maybe for his _killer _good looks." I said, attempting the lame pun.

She laughed too, and drank a sip of wine. "I'll drink to that." She said and we clinked glasses.

Afterwards, I went to my room and popped in the tape of the Twenty-Ninth Hunger Games, or the one in which Elektra herself won. She had a short pixie cut, which was a hairstyle I regularly condone, but in this instance looked very good. I was very wrong about the competitors though. It was an especially ruthless year. The two from Eight were machines, killing almost more than the Careers did, although they were stupid. They had gotten Elektra down to the final three. She was an expert climber and had climbed up the burnt-out shell of an apple tree. The two below were not good climbers and were, for some reason, cutting down the tree with an axe. Finally, it gave way and toppled onto the two of them. Elektra rolled gracefully off the trunk like a gymnast. She beamed up to the cameras after winning.

Empowered, I slipped away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Nathan "Nat" Morgan, District Three (18)**

Kat and I didn't move until the train had pulled out of sight of District Three. Finally, I sighed and let go of her hand. "Well… Let's go exploring, I guess." I put on a smile for her, which didn't help matters in the least.

Kat shivered and instead replied with "It's really cold in here."

I had a heavy jacket on, which I gratefully removed and put on her shoulders. It was an action that seemed almost habitual but now had a far deeper meaning behind it. I looked at her awkwardly before she gave me a half smile and indicated for me to follow her. Nothing was stranger than being completely and totally infatuated with the person who was your best friend only the day before. I was now in a bear trap which I hadn't even noticed in the first place.

I found myself in her room. It was large but plain with the walls the color of our district, a deep honey color. It was somewhat soothing, but knowing you're taking a train ride straight to your death was a hard pill to swallow. At least I was taking it with my girlfriend. Wait… She was my girlfriend, right?

"Kat?" I blurted out suddenly. "We're dating, right?"

She just laughed out loud. "Of course that'd be the first question you'd ask, Nat."

I just blinked, entirely confused. "Wait… What?"

"Nat..." Kat said, turning very serious all of a sudden. "I've loved you since I was nine years old. Of course we're dating."

A flood of relief washed over me which, like the bear trap I was now in, was something I didn't realize was even there. "Oh… Good." I was a master of simplicity and I grinned to her.

"Yes…" Kat said, returning the favor. "And I hope all of the cameras in this room see that, too." As if on cue, three hidden cameras suddenly diverted their attention away from us. She laughed giddily and fell back on her bed. I walked over and laid on my stomach right next to her.

I looked into her dark amber eyes for a long time. She was a new person to me, as I was to her. We had opened a brand new door by being in a pre-existing romance; being completely in love brought a flock of sponsors to our doorstep. I finally asked her a question in the back of my mind since she had kissed me the night before. "What took you so long?" I propped my head up on my hand and looked down at her.

She looked straight up at the ceiling, her face falling. "I'm not sure. I guess I just needed a jump-start… Something real to bring me into reality. You being burned last night, with our last Reapings together too, brought into clearer perspective what I really wanted. If I was going to die… I didn't want it to be with anything on my mind. You know I'm an open book-I couldn't leave one page unturned."

I grinned back at her in response. "Well, let's finish each other's book then."

She didn't say anything and played with my silver heart necklace which was draped over my neck and rested on the sheets. "This necklace has always intrigued me." She murmured. "Ever since I met you, I've wondered why you wear it. It doesn't fit you at all."

I was taken aback at the strange question. Finally, I said "This? It's just a necklace my mom got me when I was little. I just put it on today in case… Well, you know. It's just about as much of a secret to me as it is to you."

"I guess it'll hold one more then." She said with a strange quality to it. Suddenly, she reached into her pocket and pulled up a neatly folded piece of paper. Kat put it to her lips in a silent prayer then tucked it in my necklace before clasping it shut. "Nat, I don't want you to open this unless you are on your death bed. And I mean it. It won't make sense unless you're about to die. Promise me that?"

If there was one thing I sucked at, it was patience. No matter how laid-back I was, I was the first to jump at the new groceries or the first to complain about being tired in lines as a child. Now I had an unknown letter from my girlfriend locked away in my necklace, which I was told not to open unless I was in a position I may very well be in a couple of weeks. I made the promise, though, and she hugged me in response.

We sat up and she curled against my back as I turned on the Reapings. In a tank top without my jacket, my bare arms seemed to be a better blanket than my ratty old jacket was and she seemed at ease for the first time since we boarded the train.

District One was on first. The boy was small but looked lethal with his skull face tattoo. It was the girl that gave me a start; she seemed so cold and calculating. Two was less impressive-the boy was large and tall but seemed stupid and the girl just seemed angry, albeit pretty skilled. Four's girl intrigued me-maybe we could talk to her-and the guy was the atypical Career tribute. Five was dull. I liked Six and Seven because they all got wrapped up in the Games because of love, just like me and Kat. I hoped to meet them soon. Two younger ones got pulled for Eight; they'd probably die early. Nine was probably the biggest surprise-it was one of the least fortuitous Districts but had two seemingly strong tributes that looked like they'd seen hard times. The guy from Ten managed to keep a smile but the girl reminded me too much of the girl from District One. And, as usual, Eleven and Twelve had nice-looking kids, but none of them would likely make it very far.

Kat looked at me. "I feel slightly better now. The Careers aren't that great this year, and there aren't many who stand out.

I gulped silently before saying. "Please tell me we don't have to kill any of them."

She gave me a hard stare before clenching my hand harder. "It's the Games, Nat. We do what we have to do."

I didn't respond, though I silently agreed with her. Instead, we talked about other trivial things. We played up the romance a bit more for the inevitable cameras in the rooms. She giggled in a bubbly manner and I constantly bent down to kiss her. We both needed to make it out alive somehow. It needed to be as cheesy as possible.

Speaking of cheese, the dinner bell suddenly rang. I could smell a cheesy casserole or lasagna from somewhere and we hungrily made our way to the dining hall.

* * *

**Zillah Fairfax, District Ten (16)**

"Alright, then; so I guess we should properly introduce ourselves." I say, smiling down at the small girl next to me. Even though I wasn't the tallest guy in the world, she was still a good head shorter than me.

She shook her head, never once looking at me. "Not gonna happen." She walks away quickly, surprising me with her sudden speed.

"Wait." I say, confused and with a wrinkled brow. "Why isn't it gonna happen? We need to team and be stronger-we're not the best District, you know."

"I don't do teams." She said harshly, spinning around to face me. Her brown hair whipped around in a cool motion.

For some reason, I didn't argue with her. If she wasn't going to be a strong ally, why am I trying so hard? I had a family to protect and a life to uphold. I put on a steely face of determination. "Alright then. I guess that's not happening." I said. I wasn't the best with words, and today was no different.

She sneered in response, but her eyes still drifted lazily around, never quite looking at me. "No, it's not. Now would you please get out of the way. I may be getting naked." She shut the door to her room and I didn't bother begging. I huffed and ran to the next train where my rooms were. I jogged into my room and got changed very quickly into a tight grey tank top and some black shorts, prime work out clothes. The material felt extremely lush and expensive, much better than any I had at home. It wasn't like I worked out frequently anyway-the most I could do was run a few laps around my family's farm.

Here on the train, however, was a different story altogether. There was an entire room devoted to weights and things. I hadn't seen anything so nice before in my life. Metal bars and iron weights gleamed with crystalline perfection, as if no one had ever touched them before. I walked over to a machine with a seat on it and a T shaped device at the foot. An enormous stack of weights were stacked behind the seat. At the bottom, a yellow 500 indicated a five-hundred pound maximum. I wasn't a math genius but I knew that was a lot.

Another thing I wasn't a genius with was weights apparently. I fumbled around uselessly with the stack of metal weights, not knowing what to do. I sat down and tried lifting the T with my hands, not sure what to do. Then suddenly, a deep voice from behind me said "Having some trouble there?"

I jumped and turned around, putting my arms out in defense. The most attractive man you will ever meet stood in the door way in a loose tank top, white shorts and flip flops. No, I don't mean beautiful in that way (I definitely liked girls, thank you); he just was. Everyone in the Capitol knew he was. I recognized him instantly-he was Thor Broadiron, past Victor of District Four. But what was he doing here? "Thor Broadiron?" I asked his name in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

He smiled, perfectly straight and gleaming white teeth showing. "You really aren't the best Career in the Career pack are you?" I felt insulted inwardly, but outwardly I was just star struck. "I am here to mentor you and your district partner. And clearly," he sniffed at that last word "you need a lot of _that._"

I blinked in disbelief. His blunt and haughty words stung like knives. I'd always looked up to him. Even though he had won a Hunger Games and killed a few kids and was also a Career Tribute, I had looked up to him for the mere fact that it seemed like he was a normal kid just doing what he had to do. Thor certainly was not the type of guy to kill someone because he wanted to, which was a refreshing change of pace from the Victor before, a girl named Elektra who was entirely arrogant, bloodthirsty, and rude. Now that Thor was standing in front of me, I was thinking a whole other story. "I'm sorry." I said. "I just haven't ever been around anything so nice before and I don't know how to use it."

Thor laughed in my face, his grey tank shaking with his deep belly laughs. "Of course you don't, you're not from Two after all. Nicest thing you've been around is a new sickle to pick your stupid wheat."

My cheeks went red, not from embarrassment but from anger. It was mortifying having him give your District a misnomer even though he was supposed to teach us how to fight. Ten produced meat and livestock, not wheat and produce; that was Eleven's job. It wasn't fair to make fun of our wealth either; we were living in pretty bad times, but at least I wasn't ever hungry. "I don't grow that, I make the meat that you eat." I said proudly. "So don't insult me like that again. We're doing the best that we can."

His grin was suddenly ugly, cold and mocking as it looked down at me. He was a pillar and I was an ant in his mind. "Sure but that won't get you anywhere in the Games."

"I will do as well as I can." My voice was firm and full of optimism. I wasn't the brightest or the most trained, but I had just as much of a chance as anyone else.

"You bore me." He said with a yawn. "You're about as soft as teddy bear and your most threatening feature is your hair tied back in a little girl's ponytail. You'll hardly make it past the Bloodbath, just you wait."

I finally snapped, his direct insults making me angry. "Why are you even here? Ten has a Victor and you're here being downright mean to me. Maize was ten times the Victor you'll ever be-just another Career is all."

Thor's eyes narrowed at me and he strode quickly to me. I didn't flinch, which made me feel slightly tougher but in reality he was a foot taller than me and a good deal stronger. "Maize Penswallow is currently incapacitated because she has gone slightly mentally insane. What is that you call those things again? Oh yeah, sanitariums. Such a ridiculous word, trying to make it sound better than it is. She's locked up in the Capitol because she has had one too many breakdowns after she won. What was that you were telling me about that idiot being better than me?"

This was information my low-tier ears weren't privy to. I knew that Maize was a bit crazy, wandering the streets aimlessly a lot of the time, but I wasn't aware that she had passed the point of no return. She was our only Victor and had ironically won during the Tenth Hunger Games after managing to survive because she knew which animals were tainted and which weren't. She had also killed five different kids as her hunting skills were just as useful on teenagers as they were on animals, a feat she did only out of self-defense. I guess it had messed her up worse than I had thought.

Thor clapped his hands in front of my face. "News to you isn't it? That's what you get for being a Victor, a direct pipeline to everything going on. Maize was the town drunk, that's all."

"You're just a petty Career, you know that? You cower behind all your otherriends picking on all the other kids because you think you're so much better than everyone else just because you've been trained your whole life to brutally slaughter them. What did that little girl say before you sliced her head off? 'I know you're better than this. Just don't forget me once you do this.' And then you killed her without hesitation. That doesn't make you a good person-just a heartless killing machine." I said vehemently. Every word that had been in my head since he had started making fun of me spilled out in a colorful mixture of word vomit. Suddenly he became an enemy and I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and never see him again.

Fortunately, I seemed to have some sort of an effect on him. He didn't lok as me as he told me to leave so he could use the gym space. Though I had wanted to use it, I had no desire to do so when he was in the room too and as such I stormed from the room and ran to my bedroom. I threw myself on my bed and in my haste, I landed on my necklace. I gasped and shot up, scared I had broken it. It consisted of a ton of clay beads and a few knickknacks from my family.

It was horribly ugly, seeing as good-looking beads were a rare commodity in Ten. Things were pretty plain there and accessories surely weren't necessary to survive. MY brothers liked to make them for me whenever something good happened. There was a rusty orange one with black blobs on it that were supposed to be teeth. It represented the time my brother Davin had lost his first tooth. His lack of expertise at bead making was adorable and the little thing was one of my favorites.

Davin was my favorite brother, even though I shudder to think about picking favorites. His light brown hair was always spiked up because he slept funny and a tooth always seemed to be missing in his little head. It was only natural that he was my favorite as my other brothers were younger and I knew Davin longer. Even though he was only nine, he was my best friend and we were inseparable.

The orange-colored bead brought back memories from earlier today, which already seemed like a lifetime ago. Being pulled for the Hunger Games created a rift between your past and your present, like a great canyon without a bridge to cross over. I had been trying to sneak out of the house early so I could run for a bit. Ever since I was twelve I would do this because even that small, minimal preparation made me feel prepared. Maybe it came from my optimism, but running just as the sun was coming up always helped me on Reaping Day.

This morning was different, however. I had climbed out of bed and crawled out of my bed and out of our screened-in bedroom. It was adjacent to the kitchen which had a few squeaky boards in it, but being sixteen, I knew exactly where those boards were.

I had almost made it through the kitchen and out the front door when I heard my younger brother say "Thillah?"

I breathed out, not knowing what had awoken him. "Yeah, buddy?" I asked gently, turning to him. Across the kitchen, he looked diminutive and scared even though we were just standing in our house.

"Why are you leaving us?" He asked.

"I'm not leaving you, Dav." I said, my heart breaking for the little nine year-old in blue pajamas. "I'm just going for a run."

"Thillah…" He started. Frightened eyes told me he had a bad dream and he wanted me to comfort him. "I didn't sleep well." That was one way of putting it.

"Come here, buddy." I said, crouching and reaching my arms out in a gesture to welcome him in my arms. Davin ran over to me and I scooped him up in a big hug. "What did you dream about, Davin?"

He looked away from me, instead staring very intently at a white kettle on the stove. "Umm, well…I dreamed that you got Reaped today."

Of course that was it. This was a big year for me-after all the tesserae I had taken, I know had thirty slips in the bowl. My parents made it widely known around the family how worried they were, even my dad who, despite his stony exterior, had a warm personality. I didn't take much stock to what they said. Undoubtedly, there were eighteen year-olds with more siblings that had way more slips in that crystalline bowl than I did. "That's not going to happen, okay Dav? And if I did get Reaped, you know I would make it back to you and everyone else. Dalton, Zane, even Dustin-today won't be the last day I see you."

"Can I go running with you?" He asked, skipping my speech altogether.

I smiled. A change in pace wouldn't be bad at all. "Of course. Go get your shoes on and we can run out to the great big peach tree." I set him down and he ran heedlessly through the house in pursuit of his shoes. Surely someone was awake now.

When he came back, we burst through the screen door from my porch. I had to slow my regular pace as his little legs couldn't carry him far and eventually he leaped onto my back in a great big bear hug, but finally we had made it around our plot of land to a little hillock where a giant peach tree grew. Davin jumped down and ran happily to one of the fallen fruit. There was nothing better than the fruit the plant provided.

The sun had already begun rising because I had made a less efficient time toting Davin along. We sat with our backs against the thick trunk and throwing the pits into a herd of cow at the bottom of the hillock. Davin seemed to have forgotten about his dream and he beamed with juice running down his chin.

It was really one of the happiest moments of my life. The tree had always made me feel secluded from the hectic Raping Days, as well as life in general. I felt almost ethereal, separated from my human self and wrapped in a cocoon of bliss.

Eventually, we had to go back to our little A-Frame house. Davin got back on me and we ran recklessly through all of our fields. The sheep baaed, the cows mooed, and the pigs snorted, but it was just a good mood to be in that we paid them no attention.

With a grunt, I said "There you go," as I set my brother on the porch.

'Thank you Zillah." Davin said, warming my heart. "You made me feel a lot better."

I hugged him and said "I hope I did. Now let's go in and eat our breakfast."

Suddenly, a loud thud brought me back to reality. I shot up from my bed, realizing I was curled up with a pillow just like I did with Davin when we slept. I dropped the pillow, embarrassed at my little habit. There were heavy footfalls in the hallway and our mentor, Mariposa Chandilee poked her head in my room. "Don't be alarmed, dear." She squeaked, her cotton candy floss-colored hair all askew. "It was just a minor malfunction, we'll still be on our way." With that, she shut the door in my face.

With the train lurching forward at regular speed only minutes later, I was brought back to my thoughts. This time, they were about Dustin.

I had finished breakfast quickly and ran out tour front porch. Dustin was walking towards my house in a simple red polo and pants. "Hey Dustin." I said.

He tipped his hat to me and mumbled the same. Then he asked if we had any root beer.

"Of course we do." I laughed, going back in and getting two bottles. Our family wasn't the richest but we always had our root beer.

"This is real good." He said after a sip.

"I know." I laughed. Then, with a forlorn expression, I set down my bottle and turned to him. "I know today is a celebration for your first non-Reaping Day… But can I ask you something?"

He gave his half-smile and said, "Of course you can, Zillah."

"Do you think this root beer will be my last here?"

"That's deep." He said with a drawl. "I can't tell you for sure, but I can tell you one thing-even if you do get pulled, I know damn well you will make sure you get here alive."

I chuckled as I heard my family about to emerge from the house. "I'll drink to that." I said. We clinked glasses in agreement, strengthening our bond in a way previously unknown to us.


End file.
